Siempre te querré
by Mcanario
Summary: Continuación directa de "Aun no todo esta perdido", en el que Serena y Ash tendrán que superar un gran obstáculo para seguir juntos, en el que conocerán nuevos amigos y viviran muchos sentimientos, dolor, felicidad, nervios, amor... (Amourshipping)
1. Doxic

**Nota:** Este es mi segundo FanFic, es una continuación directa de mi primer historia, "Aun no esta todo perdido", así que os invito que le echéis un vistazo antes de empezar a leer esta nueva historia ;)

Dicho esto, seguiré utilizando el Script, aunque este prohibido, pero es que mi mayor rendimiento suele ser en esa manera de escribir, ahora si que si, disfrutad de esta nueva historia…

 **Episodio 1:** __ _Doxic…_

Semanas después de que Ash y Serena empezarán su relación, fueron a despedirse de sus amigos, una despedida un tanto peculiar…

Ash: ¿Oye, saben donde esta Dawn?

May: No lo se, me parece que se fue al baño.

Brock: Yo sin ella no me iré, aquí nos despedimos todos juntos.

Cillan: Ella no se va a salvar del amargo sabor de las despedidas.

Misty: Exacto, le toca aguantarse.

Serena: Es una pena tener que despedirnos, aun así pronto iremos Ash y yo a una región, para empezar a conseguir los títulos de Reina y Campeón de dicho lugar.

Clemont: ¿Y como se llama?

Ash: Eso es un secreto -Dice guiñando el ojo (Como no se como se llama la nueva región de Pokemon Sol/Luna pues nada, no ponemos nombre xD)-

Bonnie: Jooo, yo quería saber donde vais.

Serena: Lo siento pero es un secreto.

Desde una zona lejana se escucha una voz masculina un poco extraña…

¿?: ¿Estas lista, Dawn?

Dawn: Lista… es hora de que paguen todo, tanto abracito y carameleo…

¿?: Bien, empecemos la cuenta atrás -Contesta el hombre por una radio, la cual responde-

¿?(Radio): Muy bien, 5…, 4…, 3…, 2…, 1…, empiecen…

Al otro lado, justo en el lugar en el que se encontraba el grupo, una especie de haz de luz cae del cielo, justo entre Ash y Serena, segundos después, una gran explosión golpea a la pareja, separándoles, ya que estaban juntos de la mano.

Ash: SERENAAAAAA

Serena: AAAAAAAASH

Instantes después, la gran nube de polvo fue disipado, pero faltaba alguien, una pelimiel que había robado el corazón a cierto azabache, que al no encontrarla, estalla de ira.

Ash: NO PUEDE SER, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -Dice mientras sus ojos se ponen de un color azul, y unas ondas de choque salen de su cuerpo, empujando a sus compañeros- ¿¡PORQUEEEEEEE!?

¿?: Al parecer ya hemos sacado su autentico él, empieza lo divertido…

Dawn: ¿Te refieres al poder de su corazón, verdad Paul?

Paul: Exacto, tenemos que tener cuidado, si cuando luchaba contra él en Sinnoh ya tenia un gran poder en su corazón, no me imagino ahora, después de haberle quitado a su "todo", no me lo imagino, tendremos que mandar las tropas. Señor X-Alpha 3, mande refuerzos de grado 7 a la zona donde se encuentra el "heredero".

¿?: De acuerdo, ya están llegando 3 unidades de Croagunk clase B, ¿O prefiere clase A?

Paul: B, Es mejor hacerle descansar y estudiar su poder.

¿?: De acuerdo, B entonces, marchando.

De repente, alrededor de Ash aparecen unos Croagunk, dispuestos a atacar al azabache.

Ash: … ENTREGADME A SERENA, ¿DONDE ESTA? -Uno de los Croagunk se acerca a Ash dispuesto a atacarle- ¡DADME A SERENA!

De repente una especie de espada hecha de luz se blandía en la mano derecha de Ash (Es prácticamente igual que Monado, solo que de un color azul claro y un poco translúcida/transparente) con la cual instintivamente ataca al pokemon, mandándolo muy lejos, acto seguido, se pone en posición de guardia, esperando al siguiente Croagunk.

Paul: No puede ser, retiren las tropas, ¡Ya! Código 874, el heredero esta atacando con un arma, repito, con un arma.

¿?: Esto esta complicado, de acuerdo, retiraremos las tropas…

 **Horas después en un lugar desconocido**

Serena: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

¿?: Tranquila, quedate a gusto atada en esa silla, después te traeremos un zumo, un refresco, hasta un novio si quieres.

Serena: Yo solo quiero a Ash, y NADA NOS SEPARARÁ.

¿?: ¿Estas tan segura de eso? Hace unas horas Ash estaba así… -Dice encendiendo una televisión delante de la pelimiel, enseñando como Ash se enfadaba y nacía esa espada de él- ¿Ves esa espada? Es la Doxic, lo que estamos buscando, un arma con el poder de un dios, capaz de derrotar al mismísimo Arceus, con esa espada nadie nos detendrá, sólo hay dos ligeros problemas...

Serena: ¿Dos… problemas?

¿?: Si, primero, que hay que romper las barreras de la espada, ya que ahora esta limitada, bloqueada, y lo segundo, es el corazón de Ash…

Serena: S-su corazón… ¿A QUE TE REFIERES? ¿QUÉ LE QUIERES HACER?

¿?: Tranquila, me refiero a vuestra relación, al parecer esa espada esta ligada a su corazón, como esperábamos, y gracias a una chica que conocéis, pudimos comprobarlo, os unió, y dio un paso mas allá en nuestro proyecto… si desvinculamos su corazón de Doxic, no tendremos problemas, solo quedaría eliminaros para conseguir que nosotros, el equipo Xenón, consigamos conquistar TODO.

Serena: ¿Te refieres a Dawn? ¿Ella os ayudó?

¿?: No solo ella…

 **¿Qué le pasa a Ash? ¿Qué es la Doxic? ¿Dónde esta Serena? Esto y mas en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Buenas soy Mcanario, algunos vendrán por mi anterior historia, otros serán nuevos, y sean todos bienvenidos, bien de primeras, ¿Por qué este cambio? ¿Por qué has empezado otro fanfic en vez de continuar desde el primero? Pues muy bien, aquí tenéis las dos razones principales:**

 **-La historia ya estaba prácticamente terminada, esta nueva parte se separa demasiado de la idea original, que era recuperar la memoria a Ash.**

 **-También no solo esta separada en el ámbito de la historia sino también en el género, si, habrá Amourshipping como veis, pero especialmente de esta manera, además, habrá mas humor y especialmente acción, como visteis con el nacimiento de Doxic.**

 **Es difícil dar romance de esta manera, pero aun así espero que los sentimientos amorosos de Ash y Serena y la necesidad del uno y del otro se noten. Dicho esto, nos vemos en la siguiente historia mis queridos lectores**

 **PD: Gracias Mariby por ayudarme con el nombre de la espada :3**


	2. ¿Qui-Quién eres?

**Nota:** En este FanFic utilizaré la acción mas que el romance, lo se, no es lo que mas queréis, pero quiero explorar nuevas maneras, dicho esto, disfrutad del capítulo.

 **Episodio 2:** _¿Qui-Quién eres?_

Cierto azabache estaba en su cama, triste, mirando al lugar donde solía dormir su novia…

Ash: Solía… hasta que se la llevaron… Serena… ¿Dónde estas? Te hecho mucho de menos… Se-Serena… -Dice mientras empieza ha soltar muchas muchas lágrimas, mientras poco a poco llegaba a dormirse…-

 **Al día siguiente**

Ash estaba hablando con Clemont y Bonnie, que decidieron quedarse para ayudar al azabache.

Ash: ¿Qué creéis que ha pasado?

Clemont: A ver que recuerde… una explosión, Serena se separa de ti… y desaparece, por arte de magia.

Bonnie: ¿Quiénes le habrán hecho eso a Serena?

Ash: Ojala lo sepa… ojala…

¿?: ¡Hey! Ash

Ash: ¿Eh? -Dice mientras mira detrás suya, encontrando a un chico desconocido, de pelo marrón y corto, gafas y ojos verdes, al parecer él tiene 14 años-

¿?: Veo… que quieres recuperar a Serena… ¿Verdad? Realmente te costará hacerlo…

Ash: Tu… ¿SABES DONDE ESTA SERENA? ¡DEVUELVEMELA! -Dice mientras sus ojos se vuelven azules, corre hacia ese chico mientras Doxic aparece de nuevo en su mano derecha-

El azabache se acerca a esa persona misteriosa, decide asestarle un golpe, pero cuando esta a punto de poder darle, una especie de corazón de color morado se pone enfrente del chico, y crea una especie de campo de energía rojizo, protegiéndole del ataque de Ash. El azabache mira al frente, y ve como esa persona misteriosa tiene el puño hacia delante y lo abre, instantes después, el campo de energía se hace mas grande y se mueve hacia delante, para después desaparecer, empujando fuertemente a Ash golpeándole contra un muro…

¿?: …

Ash: Yo… -Habla entrecortado entre la nube de polvo por el impacto- No… n-no me rendiré… HASTA QUE ME DEVUELVAS A SERENA.

Justo después Ash corre a gran velocidad hacia el chico…

¿?: Veo que no hay mas remedio… Ash… no quería hacerte daño… Pero me has obligado… -Dice con una voz apagada, para después hablar con mas energía- No me rendiré hasta que estés inconsciente, ahora verás… ¡EL PODER DE TOXOC!

Justo después de decir esto el chico levanta su mano derecha al cielo, mientras una luz de color morado aparecía en dicho lugar, instantes después una espada, color morado, de aspecto parecido a Doxic, pero un poco mas grande y con una especie de "engranajes" en el interior del circulo, aparece en la mano del chico misterioso, para luego él apuntar a Ash con el arma, simplemente, el azabache sigue corriendo sin inmutarse de lo ocurrido.

¿?: ¿Estas listo? No sabes a lo que vas a enfrentarte… _Ash tiene una de las dos espadas sagradas, aunque yo también tenga una, será mejor no confiarme. Vamos allá…_ -Segundos después los "engranajes de Toxoc comienzan a girar, para que luego el filo de la espada se abra, dando paso a una luz color rojo intenso que tenía forma del filo de una espada, haciendo a Toxoc aun mas largo y grande de lo que era.-

El chico corre hacia Ash, para que luego las dos espadas se choquen en un ataque, bloqueándose el uno al otro.

¿?: Veo en tus ojos… esa rabia tuya Ash, esa rabia que alimenta a Doxic, hay que calmarla, esa es la razón de este combate.

Ash poco a poco consigue oponerse al chico, debido a que él se distrajo por hablar con el azabache. Pero rápidamente esa persona misteriosa consigue empujar a Ash hacia atrás, Ash responde con un espadazo, que él bloquea, intenta otro, también bloqueado, lo mismo pasa con un tercero, pero ese deja desprotegido al chico, haciendo que un cuarto golpe enviase muy lejos a esa persona, que cae al suelo. Segundos después Ash se encuentra encima de él aplastándole el pecho con el pie, disfrutando del dolor que hacia sufrir al contrario.

Ash: ¿Listo para morir?

¿?: Jeje… Listo estoy, pero aun no me rendiré, ¡AHORA DEUCE!

De repente una bola de energía azul golpea al azabache, impactándolo contra el mismo muro con el que se golpeo antes.

¿?: ¡Bien hecho Deuce!

Deuce: Gracias, todo ha sido gracias a Lucario -Dice mirando a un Lucario que tenía al lado, para después sonreírle- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

¿?: No, me encargaré yo solo, gracias otra vez amigo.

Deuce: Aquí estoy Deemon, a por ello. -Deemon solo asiente con la cabeza-

Un tiempito después Ash se queda cerca de Deemon, mirándolo fijamente con una posición de guardia.

Deemon: ¿Sabes la diferencia entre tu y yo Ash? -Dice mientras en su mano izquierda enseña el corazón morado que antes le protegió, levitando levemente- Tu… tu corazón y tus sentimientos te controlan… en cambio, mis sentimientos y mi corazón… -Habla para después lanzar el corazón ligeramente hacia arriba- ¡Los controlo YO!

Él agarra el corazón que caía con su mano, después se crea una especie de onda de choque, igual a la que hizo Ash la primera vez que invoco a Doxic. Los ojos del chico se vuelven morados, y con una cara seria, se pone en posición de guardia.

Deemon: Ash… Este es el poder de mi corazón, ¿Preparado? ¡Al ataque!

Deemon corre rápidamente hacia Ash, y una especie de aura morada crece sobre él a medida que pasa el tiempo, segundos después, esa aura deja de concentrarse en el chico y se esparce por todos lados, para después volver a donde había surgido. Ash se dispone a dar una estocada directa a la cara de Deemon, pero él en el ultimo momento la esquiva agachándose, para luego dar un fuertísimo espadazo de abajo hacia arriba a Ash, golpeándolo otra vez contra el muro, en este caso rompiéndolo del todo. Simplemente Ash cae rendido y desmayado por el fuerte golpe.

Deemon: ¡Ash! _Bien, creo que lo he conseguido._ Deuce, Fennekin, Sylveon, vamos a ver si esta bien. -Un Fennekin y un Sylveon corren junto con lo que parece ser el amigo de su entrenador-

Deuce: De acuerdo, espero que no lo hayas matado.

Deemon: No creo, aun así, ahora si que se ha quedado entre la espada y la pared. -Deuce sonríe ligeramente- ¿Qué? ¿Buen chiste o no?

Deuce: ¿Ahora? ¿Ahora tenia que ser?

Deemon: Oye, un poco de humor hay que darle a todo esto, ha sido muy tenso.

Al llegar Deemon se agacha y mira a Ash.

Deemon: Vale, sólo se ha desmayado, llevemosle al Centro Pokemon, ¡Hora de cargar al saco de papas!

Deuce: Madre mía, tu humor y entusiasmo no han desaparecido a pesar de todo esto.

Deemon: ¿Cómo quieres que me quite los nervios si no? -Dice mientras carga a Ash en su hombro derecho como si de un saco de papas se tratase- Venga andando Fennekin, Sylveon. -Deuce asiente con la cabeza mientras lleva una sonrisa, Fennekin sube al hombro izquierdo de Deemon, y Sylveon agarra la mano izquierda.-

Clemont: ¡Eh tu! ¿Q-Que haces c-con Ash? Sueltale ahora mismo. -Dice nervioso y con miedo al ver el poder que tenia.

Deemon: Oye, que lo vamos a llevar al centro Pokemon para que descanse del golpe, ¿Vienes?

Clemont se queda muy sorprendido por la actitud del chico.

Clemont: ¿Tu no querías matar a Ash, detenerlo?

Deemon: ¿Qué? Noo, solo quería hablar con él, porque se donde podría estar Serena, y quiero ayudarle a rescatarla, pero él se pensaba que yo tenia a Serena, nunca haría algo así. Luché contra él porque no tenia mas remedio, no estaba bajo su control y razonamiento, la ira le consumió.

Bonnie: ¿Entonces eres bueno?

Deuce: Es mas bueno que los ángeles, te lo digo yo.

Bonnie: Entonces debes ser muy bueno.

Deemon: Bueno… -Dice un poco ruborizado- bueno seré, porque para tener esta espada necesitas un gran corazón. -Continua mientras Toxoc desaparece de la mano del chico- Volviendo al tema de antes, llevemos a Ash al centro pokemon, y olvidemonos de mi un rato -Contesta mas sonrojado de lo que estaba-

Deuce: ¿Ya te enamorastes de una niña pequeña? -Dice al oído de Deemon-

Deemon: ¿!QUÉ DICES LOCO!? Tu sabes mas que nadie que mi amor solo esta para una, ya sabes que por ella nació Toxoc en mi y todo este viaje que empezamos MELÓN.

Deuce: Tranquilo, que solo era una broma.

Deemon: Después soy yo…

 **¿Quiénes son estos chicos? ¿Toxoc, Doxic, que es todo esto? Eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo de esta gran fanfic!**

 **Buenas soy Mcanario :D de primeras, espero que el combate os haya gustado, esto de expresar mi imaginación de buena manera en escrito cansa xD Aun así, le he metido mucho empeño, y como veis, no es un episodio corto. De segundo, OS GUSTA LA PORTADA? Porque deberíais de estar viendo una en mi historia :v**

 **Así sabréis mas fácilmente como son Toxoc y Doxic, gracias a mi amigo por ello! Sin nada mas que decir, a contestar reviews!**

 **ProfesorAbeto** **: Prefiero que sea un nuevo personaje importante en la historia quien le enseñe a Ash ;) espero que ye haya gustado mucho el cap. Y gracias por la idea, que casi aciertas ;)**

 **Pichu97** **: Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulazo!**

 **Andreu320** **: Aun no has visto nada, gracias por volver y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **anonimus2001** **: Pues aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste!**

 **Diegoelsuper3** **: Ya veras, ya veras, te encantará esta historia amigo mío ;)**

 **Serena Animals fairy ketchum** **: Pues si te encanto el primer episodio ya has visto con este, la verdad lo de Dawn ya lo iras viendo, espero que te haya gustado el cap!**

 **Bueno bueno, 8 y 7, grandísimos números la verdad, GRACIAS A TODOS! Ya nos veremos queridos lectores, y venga, dad opinión del capítulo y de la portada, que se aprecian mucho ;)**


	3. Corazón de Bronce

**Episodio 3:** _Corazon de bronce_

Ash se encuentra en una cama, insconciente, hasta que empieza ha abrir sus ojos. Al abrirlos, ve a Deemon y a Deuce sentados a su lado.

Ash: ¿D-dónde estoy?

Deemon: Estas en el centro pokemon, te distes muy fuerte por mi culpa, y te hemos llevado aquí para que te recuparases.

Ash: Un momento... ¿DÓNDE ESTA SERENA? ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON ELLA? -Los ojos de Ash empiezan a ponerse ligeramente azules-

Deemon hace una seña con la cabeza a Deuce, y ellos agarran las manos y los pies de Ash

Ash: DEVOLVEDMELA.

Deemon: ¡ASH! ¡ESCUCHAME! NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS A SERENA, PERO SE DONDE ESTA.

Ash: ¿DONDE?

Deemon: ¡ASH! ESTO ESTA LLENDO DEMASIADO LEJOS, ¡RELAJATE!

Ash: ¡YO...! V-vale... Lo siento... -Sus ojos vuelven a su estado original-

Deemon: Nosotros no somos de los malos Ash, queremos ayudarte, pero para eso tienes que cooperar, ¿De acuerdo?

Ash: De acuerdo...

Deemon: De primeras, ¿Algo que quieras preguntarme? Debes de estar confuso.

Ash: Si... ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué es esa espada que tenía en la mano? ¿Y la tuya? ¿Y ese corazón que tenias?

Deemon: Vaya, si que son muchas preguntas, en cuanto a la primera, yo me llamo Deemon y él es mi amigo Deuce.

Deuce: Encantado de conocerte Ash. Oigan, os dejo solos, para que habléis a solas, de heredero a heredero. Nos vemos.

Deemon: Vale, gracias Deuce.

Deuce: No tienes que darlas. -Él sale de la habitación-

Deemon: Bueno continuemos, la espada que tenias es Doxic, una de las dos espadas sagradas.

Ash: ¿Espadas sagradas?

Deemon: Si, esa es la razón de que hayan raptado a Serena, el equipo Xenón intenta conseguirla, pero para ello tienen que romper sus barreras y también desvincularla.

Ash: ¿E-equipo Xenón? Así que ellos tienen a Serena...

Deemon: Sip, la están utilizando como cebo para que piques y te quiten ese gran poder, pero lo que no saben es que existe una segunda espada sagrada, Toxoc, que la tengo yo, y tampoco saben que te voy ha entrenar para que luches con tu espada.

Ash: Espera a ver si entiendo, ¿Espadas sagradas, gran poder?

Deemon: Exacto, son espadas con el poder de un dios, prácticamente son el mayor poder del universo entero.

Ash: ¿D-de todo el universo? -Deemon asiente con la cabeza- ¿Y porque yo?

Deemon: Simple, tu corazón, tu amor a Serena, ese es el lugar donde Doxic ha decidido residir, tu gran corazón es lo que ella quería.

Ash: ¿Y porque te eligió a ti?

Deemon: Y-yo... Por mi amor a cierta chica, la quiero mucho, y realmente mi espada hizo que la pudiese salvar, antes de que **Corazón de bronce** casi la matase.

Ash: ¿Corazón de bronce?

Deemon: Si... Es uno de las potencias mas poderosas del equipo Xenón, al parecer querían investigar el lugar donde vivía. Empecé este viaje para matarle y mantenerla a salvo.

Ash: Woow, estas hecho un héroe.

Deemon: Y-yo... -Dice avergonzado- No creas, no lo soy, no me siento uno. Cambiando de tema, ese corazón que tenia es mi corazón en si, es su poder, mi alma por decirlo de alguna manera. He aprendido a utilizarlo para, por ahora, protegerme con un campo de fuerza, o algo así.

Ash: ¡Eso es increíble!

Deemon: Bueno, hora de levantarse y enseñarte a controlar tu corazón, me atacastes sin sentido y te ponías así por culpa de ello, la rabia te controlaba, tienes que aprender a utilizarla a tu favor.

Ash: Pues venga. -Dice mientras se levanta de la cama, para después Deemon levantarse también- ¿Por donde empezamos?

Deemon: Tu sígueme, y asegúrate de venir con algún pokemon fuerte por si acaso, ahora estas en constante peligro, así que no te separes de mi lado, ¿De acuerdo? -Ash asiente con la cabeza- Si quieres salvar a Serena, tienes que romper las barreras de tu espada, sacar su verdadero poder, y para eso necesitamos mucho, dentro de unos días, nos vamos a Kalos Sur, allí reside la base central del equipo Xenón, donde puede que este tu novia.

Ash: De acuerdo, vamos a entrenar.

 **Unas horas despues**

Ash y Deemon habían terminado de entrenar, y estaban yendo a algún lugar para descansar, hasta que de repente... Una especie de máquina gigante caía delante de ellos, tenia un gran martillo metálico.

¿?: Vaya vaya... Mira quien esta aquí...

 **( Suena esta canción:** **/vtmprojects/battle-against-a-true-hero-instrumental-mix-cover** **)**

Deemon: Tu... **¡CORAZÓN DE BRONCE!**

CDM: El mismo, veo que me recuerdas... ¿Sabéis que? Os tengo un regalito a los dos, especialmente a ti Ash.

Ash: ¿A mi?

CDM: Si... Mira esto...

Los ojos de Corazón de Bronce dan un ligero destello naranja, entonces, a la izquierda de él y a una altura superior a la suya (3 metros mas o menos es la suya) Aparece una caja bordeada de negro, y con los muros hechos de cristal naranja, dentro esta cierta persona muy especial...

Serena: ¡ASH!

Ash: ¡SERENA! -Dice mientras sus ojos se ponen azules y Doxic aparece en su mano-

Deemon: ¿Es ella?

Ash: ¡SI!

Deemon: ¿Pues vamos a salvarla no? -Ash asiente con la cabeza- Serena, tranquila, te vamos a salvar, pronto estarás con tu chico.

Serena: Ash.. Por favor, ¡Saquenme de aquí!

Deemon: Vamos allá Ash. -Dice mientras saca a Toxoc- Hey, Corazón de bronce, mira el regalito que te he estado preparando todo este tiempo...

Deemon enseña su corazón, dejando al parecer impresionado a Corazón de bronce.

CDM: No puede ser... tu eres un...

Deemon: Sip, un heredero.

CDM: Si solo existe una espada legendaria...

Deemon: Solo existe una según vuestra base de datos, pero es errónea. Prepárate Corazón de bronce, porque VAS A SUFRIR.

Deemon agarra el corazón, sale una onda de choque y sus ojos se vuelven morados, al hacer esto, también abre el filo de su espada.

Deemon: Recuerda lo que te dije Ash, no dejes que tu corazón te controle a ti, contrólalo a él.

Ash: De acuerdo.

Deemon: Por Serena.

Ash: Por Serena.

Corazón de Bronce lanza su martillo al cielo, convierte sus dos manos en unas especies de cañones pequeños y lanza dos Pokeballs, de ellas salen dos Garchomps.

CDB: Es hora de luchar, Garchomps, ¡Atacad!

Deemon: Ash, tu a por el de la izquierda, yo a por el de la derecha, ¿De acuerdo?

Ash: De acuerdo, vamos allá.

Deemon: Si, vamos a enseñar al equipo Xenón lo equivocados que estaban.

 **(Termina la anterior canción, ahora empieza esta:** **/ikarusedm/toby-fox-power-of-neo-ikarus-remix , aunque si les cansa ya que algunos ya la han podido escuchar pueden poner esta:** **/onyonreng/megalovaniavania** **)**

Ash y Deemon van a por sus respectivos contrincantes, mientras ellos simplemente esperan, hasta que el Garchomp que esta contra Deemon (Lo llamaremos G-2, y al otro G-1) lanza un hiperrayo contra él, por su parte, el ojosverdes saca a su corazón, creando un campo de energía que le protege)

Deemon: Bien, ahora que estas desprotegido, es hora de VER EL FUTURO.

Empieza a aparecer un aura morada en Deemon, hasta que después de cierto tiempo, se separa de él, dispersándose por toda la zona, para que luego vuelva de donde surgió.

Ash: _Esto fue como la primera vez que luchamos, por eso esquivó tan fácilmente la estocada, increíble, puede leer el futuro._

Deemon: Wow, eso no me lo esperaba por tu parte Garchomp, ACABEMOS CON ESTO.

Deemon se acerca a G-2, cuando él de repente hace una garra dragón.

Ash: ¿ _Pero que? No debería de poder atacar._

Ash por su lado esquiva una garra dragón de G-1, después asesta varios espadazos, uno tras otro, hasta que lo deja fuera de combate.

Deemon por su parte salta esa garra dragón y sube corriendo por el brazo de G-1, y con un gran salto, logra romper en el aire la "jaula" en la que estaba Serena, él cae, y consigue coger a Serena con sus brazos para que no se diese en el suelo. Justo después un terremoto aparece, aun así, Deemon no se cae. Segundos despues, vemos al segundo Garchomp debilitado, tambien por Ash.

Deemon: Hola Serena, me llamo Deemon.

Serena: H-hola -Dice un poco avergonzada-

Deemon: Tienes suerte de tener un novio que tanto te quiera como Ash, no hay muchos como él, con un corazón tan grande. ¡Ash mira! ¡He pescado la sardina!

Deuce: ¿En serio Deemon? ¿Otra vez? -Dice mientras aparece por su espalda, asustando ligeramente a Deemon-

Deemon: Ya te lo he dicho, hay que liberar la tensión, ¿Qué mejor que un chiste malo? -Dice mientras levanta a Serena y la pone de pie-

Deuce: No mames, ahora no es el momento.

Ash: SERENA

Serena: ASH

La parejita corre a abrazarse el uno al otro, pero justo cuando casi se abrazan, ella desaparece de repente. Deemon se queda con los ojos abiertos, y Ash también.

CDB: ¿Creíais que seria taaaan sencillo? Ya habeis estado con ella suficiente, ha vuelto donde antes estaba, eso es para daros una multa, nos vemos chicos, disfrutad de la rabia.

Ash: Espera... ¿ERES BARRY?

CDB: No me esperaba que te dieses cuenta que soy yo...

Ash: ¿Por qué Barry?

CDB: Eso es un secreto, solo te diré que no soy el único... adiós perdedores... -Dice mientras activa unos propulsores en la espalda de la maquina y se va...-

Deemon: _Así que... esta infectado..._

 **¿Qué pasara con Serena? ¿Y con Barry? ¿Dondé esta Dawn? ¿Por qué Deemon hace chistes taaaan malos? Eso y mas en el siguiente capítulo (Menos lo de los chistes xD)!**

 **Buenas a todos! Soy Mcanario, como ya sabreis pero bueno, sorprendidos? Como no subí episodio el viernes, pues aquí teneis el segundo del día, además, con una mecanica un tanto especial, la musica de fondo! Y si aun la estais escuchando, podeis quitarla desde que termino la historia xDDDD Dicho esto, no contestaré reviews debido a que solo son dos, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo mis queridos lectores!**


	4. Corazón roto, Amistad unida

**Nota:** _Para utilizar la música de fondo deberéis de escribir "soundcloud", seguido de un ".com" (sin separar), después pegáis la parte que os da para la música abajo (sin separar), y lo ponéis y listo!_

 **Episodio 4:** _Corazón roto, amistad unida._

Ash y Deemon hablaban tranquilamente sobre lo ocurrido y por sus oportunidades para volver a salvarla…

Ash: ¿Entonces dentro de poco a Kalos Sur no?

Deemon: Exacto, allí esta su base, y lo mejor será salvarla en ese lugar, a pesar de jugárnoslas a que nos quiten nuestras espadas, eso no dejaremos que pase.

Ash: Bueno, yo ya me voy ha preparar la maleta y ha dormir.

Deemon: Ok, que descanses muy bien, y tranquilo, tomate esto con calma, es normal si aun no estas acostumbrado.

Ash: Gracias, hasta mañana.

Deemon: Hasta mañana.

Deemon se encuentra solo descansando a la entrada de la casa de Ash, simplemente mira el cielo.

Deemon: _Que bonito esta el cielo, y la luna es increíblemente grande, me pregunto como estará…_

Justo después el ojos verdes empieza a fatigarse y mira al suelo, siente ganas de vomitar, y no lo consigue aguantar, después él pone su mano sobre su pecho, mas en concreto sobre su corazón.

Deemon: _No puede ser, no puede estar ocurriendo, no…_

Deuce: ¿¡Deemon!? ¿¡Qué ocurre!? -Dice mientras corre hacia su amigo-

Deemon: E-ella… ha ocurrido…

Deuce: ¿¡Qué!? Vale vale, mantener tooooda la calma es prioridad. Si dejabas de notar el vinculo entre vuestros corazones, ¿Por qué razones podría ser?

Deemon: O se ha olvidado completamente de mi, o esta…

Deuce: No digas mas, ¿Sabes una manera con la que alguien puede olvidarse de una persona? Enamorándose…

Deemon: ¿Te estas refiriendo a que…?

Deuce: Si, cabe la posibilidad, aun así, está en peligro, y solo tu puedes salvarla.

Deemon: Tengo un ligero problema… -Dice mientras enseña su corazón a Deuce-

Deuce: N-no puede ser…

Deemon: ¿Deberíamos de seguir con Ash…?

Deuce: Si, no vamos a quedarnos quietos, aunque haya pasado eso, tenemos a nuestros pokemons.

Deuce: Ojala ella este bien… -Dice mientras mira al cielo y no impide sacar unas lágrimas…-

 **Al día siguiente**

Nuestros héroes están en un avión dirigiéndose hacia Kalos, se puede observas a Deuce y Deemon sentados juntos, y Ash al lado contrario del avión solo (Ellos a la izquierda y él a la derecha :v).

Deuce: Oye, ¿Estas bien? Te veo… preocupado…

Deemon: Prepárate, coge la pokeball de Salamence. He visto el futuro, estamos en un gran lío…

Deuce: ¿Qué? Vale vale, cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

 **Tiempo después**

Deuce: ¿¡Que!? ¿En serio?

Deemon: Si… Prepárate para volar lejos, y por lo menos cubre a mi Altaria, ¿Ok?

Deuce: Si… Ya aterrizó el avión, vamos allá…

Después de asentir con la cabeza, Deemon se levanta, poco a poco va apareciendo Toxoc en su mano derecha, después de levantarse Ash y saludarle, él agarra al azabache, rompe el "muro" del avión y salta al suelo.

Deemon: ¡Adelante Altaria! -Dice mientras saca una pokeball, en la que aparece una Altaria- Monta Ash -Coloca a Ash encima del pokemon- Venga, vuela, ¡Lejos!

Altaria con duda y un poco de resignación, decide aceptar la orden y volar muy lejos. Ahora mismo Deemon esta solo con su Fennekin en su hombro izquierdo, o debería…

Deuce: No voy ha dejarte solo -Dice mientras coloca su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Deemon-

Deemon: ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Corre! ¡Vete!

Deuce: Me voy ha quedar contigo.

Deemon vuelve a sacar un aura morada, que sale y entra en él, de una manera muy rápida.

Deemon: ¡Salid todos, vamos!

El ojosverdes saca varias Pokeballs, y de él salen un Aurorus, un Sylveon y un Goodra, este es Shiny.

Deemon: ¡Fennekin evoluciona!

Su querido compañero se baja del hombro, y le envuelve una luz blanca, segundos después, se ha convertido en un Delphox.

Deuce: _En serio, vaya suerte tiene de poder evolucionar y endevolucionar a su antojo, es increíble_ (Cuando un pokemon vuelve a evoluciones anteriores, le llamo endevolucion, una palabra inventada :P).

Deemon: Sylveon, refuerzo (Helping Hand) sobre Aurorus, Aurorus, colócate detrás de mí y utiliza Protección con TODAS TUS FUERZAS, y Goodra, ayúdale.

Aurorus empieza a tener un aura de color amarillo (Símbolo de que funciona el Refuerzo sobre él), entonces, se coloca detrás de Deemon, y junto con Goodra empujandole por detras, utilizan protección. Instantes después, el avión que estaba detrás suya se acerca a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras esta explotando. Gracias a la protección, están todos intactos. Se puede ver a la lejanía unos ojos naranjas a una gran altura.

¿?: Vaya vaya… no creía que siguieses vivo después de esto.

Deemon: Es que sabia que ibas a venir, Corazón de Bronce… _Menos mal que el avión no tenia pasajeros, uff…_

CDB: Eso de que leas el futuro me molesta, ¿Sabes?

Deemon: A mi no me importa si te molesta o no, ahora estamos tu y yo.

Deemon se gira detrás suya y empieza a tener sus ojos de color morado, mientras se ponía en posición de guardia y abría el filo de su espada.

Deuce: _Él no puede luchar así…_ Nosotros te ayudaremos, ¡Salid Lucario, Salamence! -Dichos pokemons salen de unas pokeballs anteriormente lanzadas- Lucario, ¡Megaevolucion! -Dice mientras levantaba una botella de alcohol- Espera, esto no es, Lucario, ¡Megaevolucion! -Ahora si que si, saca una megapiedra de su bolsillo, y su pokemon megaevoluciona.

Deemon por su parte simplemente mira a su adversario fijamente, en posición de guardia, de una manera muy seria.

Deuce: _Wow nunca lo he visto tan serio, aunque me dijo que una vez si que estuvo así. Esta batalla la tiene perdida y aun así quiere luchar, te pienso ayudar tranquilo, ganaremos juntos._

 **(Empieza a sonar esta canción:** _ **/nahupyrope/asgores-theme-undertale**_ __ **)**

Deemon simplemente se queda quieto, pensando, hasta que decide atacar. Corre hacia su objetivo, que lo espera impaciente. Cuando ya esta cerca, CDB le intenta dar un martillazo de arriba hacia abajo, que él bloquea con facilidad, así durante tres ataques distintos, hasta que en el cuarto salta para dar un martillazo mucho mas fuerte, Deemon saca su corazón para protegerse, pero hay un gran problema, su corazón esta **partido en dos** , está **roto** , aun así, crea el escudo de energía que suele utilizar, pero este es roto fácilmente, golpeando al chico y dañándolo fuertemente.

Deemon cae a gran distancia, y poco a poco consigue levantarse.

Deuce: ¡Lucario protégelo!

El mejor compañero de Deuce se coloca delante de Deemon, y se pone en posición de guardia, con un largo hueso en su mano, sacado anteriormente por el ataque óseo.

 **Mientras a lo lejos**

Cierto azabache estaba viendo la escena montado sobre una Altaria.

Ash: Oye -Altaria gira su cabeza y mira a Ash- Tu entrenador esta en problemas, tenemos que ayudarle, se que dijo que te quería lejos conmigo, pero hay que hacerlo. ¿Me ayudaras?

Altaria por su parte mira con una sonrisa y con una mirada que realmente confirma que quiere ayudarle. Dicho pokemon rápidamente se acerca al campo de combate.

Ash: ¡Deemon! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Deemon: ¡¿PERO QUÉ!? Tenias que haberte ido, ¿Por qué le hicistes caso Altaria?

Ash: Ella solo quería ayudarte Deemon... Y yo también. -Dice mientras se baja y saca a Doxic-

Deemon: Mantente atrás, no quiero perder a nadie mas, no...

Ash: D-de acuerdo... ¿ _"Perder a nadie mas"? ¿A que se referirá?_ Oye Deuce, ¿A que se refiero con "perder a nadie mas"?

Deuce: Es algo complicado de decir... Perdimos el único rastro que teníamos con la chica que él tanto quiere, y hay dos posibilidades, o se ha olvidado de él, o esta... muerta...

Ash: Vaya... _Quiero ayudarle, se le ve herido y fatal, pero también quiere que me aleje, así no le preocupo, ¿Qué podría hacer...? ¡YA SE!_ Deemon, ¡Pilla!

Ash como si nada lanza a Doxic directo a Deemon, él recoge la espada sagrada con su brazo izquierdo, y de repente, algo increíble ocurre... Ash empieza a desvanecerse, impresionando hasta a Corazón de Bronce. Al desaparecer por completo, solo queda un corazón azul oscuro, que se acerca rápidamente a Deemon, y entra dentro de su cuerpo, instantes después, el ojosverdes emite un deslumbrante brillo de color blanco que ciega a todos. Al desaparecer esa luz, Deemon está levantado, enfrente de Deuce.

Deuce: ¿D-Deemon...? ¿Por qué estas con los ojos cerrados...?

Deemon abre su ojo derecho, que esta con su color morado que tenía al comenzar el combate, este pestañeaba, se comportaba de una manera como si se hubiese despertado (el ojo digo xP, el cuerpo se mantenía sin moverse), y de repente, el otro ojo se abre y hace lo mismo, pero este ojo es de **color azul**. Esto impresionó muchísimo a Deuce.

Deuce: ¡¿P-PERO QUÉ?!

Deemon sonríe de una manera confiada, y se vuelve hacia Corazón de Bronce, y lo apunta con Toxoc.

 **(Se para la anterior canción y suena esto:** _ **/omega-eagle/xenoblade-mechanical-rhythm**_ __ **)**

CDB: E-esto no puede ser... ¿Qué o quién eres?

Deemon: Soy tu peor pesadilla... _¿Listo Ash?_

As: _¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo...?_

 _Deemon: Deja de pensar en como, que yo tampoco se como nuestros corazones se han podido unir tan rápido, simplemente, prepárate para luchar... ¿Sabes? Noto tu poder... El poder de tu amor hacia Serena... Increíble, es inmensa, como esperaba._

 _Ash: Deja de pensar y ha luchar, ¿no?_

 _Deemon: Exacto, VAMOS ALLA_

Deemon corre a gran velocidad contra Corazón de Bronce, que por la impresión, no se mueve, al verlo tan cerca, desesperadamente intenta dar un martillazo de arriba hacia abajo, pero el ojosverdes lo esquiva rápidamente, y ataca con las dos espadas (Similar a una Tijera X), empujando gravemente a su contrincante.

CDB: No me has dejado otra...

Corazón de Bronce activa unas especies de propulsores a su espalda, y empiezan ha aparecer unas líneas naranjas en toda la maquina, entonces él vuela a gran velocidad directo al chico, mueve el martillo a una velocidad increíblemente rápida comparado a como atacaba antes.

Deemon: ¡Es hora de utilizar nuestros corazones!

Deemon saca su corazón morado, pero ahora no estaba roto, la parte rota estaba rellena por un azul oscuro muy intenso. Ese corazón crea un escudo de energía, color rojo menos por el medio, de color azul. El ataque de Corazón de Bronce es repelido perfectamente, y es fuertemente empujado hacia atrás, realmente se le veía preocupado. Deemon corre para volver a atacar a Corazón de Bronce, pero cuando Deemon estaba cerca de golpearle, una caja de cristal naranja y bordes negros aparece enfrente de Corazón de Bronce, dentro estaba una chica muy especial.

¿?: ¿D-Deemon...?

Ash: _SERENA_

 _Deemon: Serena... OH NO._

Deemon al percatarse de lo que va ha pasar da un último impulso hacia delante. Su cuerpo de repente empieza a brillar, y se ve como dos cuerpos aparecen, eran de Ash y de él, el del azabache fue por la izquierda, mientras el del chico por la derecha, aunque este al ya tenerlo todo planeado, consigue romper la jaula y volver a rescatar a Serena, pero después de rodar mucho por el suelo estos caen al suelo en una posición un poco... extraña, simplemente él estaba encima de ella, sosteniéndose con sus manos en el suelo, a los lados de la cabeza de Serena, por otra parte Ash cae rodando fuertemente al lado contrario de donde estaban ellos. Hay que decir que las espadas desaparecieron en el acto. Tardaron segundos hasta ver en que posición estaban.

Deemon: Yo, l-lo siento mucho –Dice muy muy sonrojado-

Serena: Tra-tr-tranquilo, y si me disculpas... -Dice también muy muy sonrojada-

Deemon: C-claro... _Espera... ¡TENGO UNA IDEA!_ Serena.

Serena: ¿S-si?

Deemon: No te levantes, tengo una idea.

Serena: B-bueno, vale.

Cabe decir que Deuce estaba partiéndose de risa al verlos a los dos así, Ash no ha visto nada, ya que se esta levantando, pero parece tener dificultados en su mano izquierda mas que en el resto del cuerpo. Por su parte Deemon levanta a Serena y la pone en sus brazos.

Deemon: DEUCE, ASH, CUBRIDME A MI Y A SERENA. ALTARIA, ¡MEGAEVOLUCIONA! -Dicho Pokemon y el Mega-Aro de color rojo que tiene en su mano izquierda empiezan y brillar, y Altaria empieza a megaevolucionar- Ven, ¡Vamos! -El pokemon vuela rápidamente hacia Deemon, y se coloca delante suya, él pone a Serena encima de Altaria, por la parte de atrás- ¿Cómoda?

Serena: S-si... -Dice aun sonrojada-

Deemon se sube sobre Altaria también, por la parte mas delantera posible.

Deemon: Serena, agárrate fuerte a mi para no caerte. Altaria, ¡VAMONOS DE AQUI!

CDB: No escapareis tan rápido.

Los ojos de Corazón de Bronce dan un ligero destello naranja. Pero no sucede nada, entonces la maquina empieza ha tener electricidad a su alrededor mientras ellos empiezan a ganar altitud.

CDB: No p-puede ser... Tenéis muchísima suerte...

Dice mientras sale volando a gran velocidad y huye lejos, entonces al percatarse, Deemon ordena a Altaria bajar a donde esta Ash, y eso hace. Deemon se baja, y le da la mano a Serena para que pueda bajar.

Deemon: No esperaba que esto saliese bien, y menos tan bien. ¿Increible, cierto Ash?

Ash: S-si... Gracias por salvarla.

Deemon: No hay de que, se lo mucho que la quieres, y se lo que duele no poder estar con la chica que quieres...

Ash: _Pobre... Aquello que me dijo Deuce... Tiene que doler..._

Deemon: Miren, allí viene el avión de Clemont y Bonnie. -Dijo señalando a cierto punto en el cielo, en el que se ve la silueta de lo que parece ser un avión-

 **¿Qué ocurrirá con Serena? ¿Cómo estará Deemon? Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Bueno bueno, saludos a todos, soy Mcanario, de primeras, lo siento por tardar tanto en mandar el capítulo, pero es que me ha costado muchísimo, y es larguísimo! A partir de ahora creo que subiré un episodio a la semana, aunque a ser posible subiré dos a la semana, porque tres ya lo veo muy dificil. Bueno dicho esto, A CONTESTAR REVIEEEEWSS!**

 **ProfesorAbeto:** **-** _ **Barry es el chico que era rival de Ash en Sinnoh, ese que siempre decia lo de las multas, que tambien es el rival del juego :)**_

 _ **-Por si preguntas, no, no me he basado en Kingdom Hearts, no soy fan de esa saga xD**_

 _ **-Me alegra mucho que Deemon te caiga bien, es un personaje que le he cogido mucho cariño, al crearlo yo desde cero.**_

 **Pichu 97:** _ **-Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el cap.**_

 **Diegoelsuper3:** _ **-Gracias! Espero que te guste mucho este capitulo!**_

 **Testsuya Togane:** _ **-Muchas gracias amigo mio, espero que te haya gustado este capitulazo! :3**_

 **Serena Animals fairy Ketchum:** _ **-Como dice el capítulo, la tienen en la base del equipo Xenón, espero que te haya gustado el cap!**_


	5. Refilling my heart

**Episodio 5:** _Refilling_ _my heart (Rellenando mi corazón)._

Deemon: Miren, allí viene el avión de Clemont y Bonnie. -Dijo señalando a cierto punto en el cielo, en el que se ve la silueta de lo que parece ser un avión-.

Deuce: Justo a tiempo para ver la gran noticia, ¿No? -Dice mientras guardaba a sus pokemons-

Deemon: ¡Si! Aunque creo que sabes que aun nos falta trabajo por hacer. -Responde mientras devuelve sus pokemons a sus pokeballs, menos a Sylveon y Delphox, ya que Sylveon se agarra a su mano izquierda y Delphox endevoluciona a Fennekin, para ponerse encima del hombro derecho de Deemon-

Deuce: Si... Por ella, ¿No?

Deemon: Ya sabes que mi principal misión es vengarme, y aún no lo he hecho...

 **-Por el otro lado-**

Ash: Serena... te he echado mucho de menos... -Dice con voz apagada-

Serena: Ash... no te pongas triste, ya estoy aquí contigo... -Responde mientras abraza al azabache- Te quiero...

Ash: Yo también te quiero. -Contesta mientras no llega a impedir que unas lagrimas aparezcan-

El avión anteriormente señalado por Deemon aterriza, y de el salen Clemont y Bonnie.

Clemont: N-no puede ser... -Dice mientras baja las escaleras-

Bonnie: ¡ES SERENA HERMANITO! -Contesta mientras se tira de la escalera, aunque antes de caer Deemon la recoge-

Deemon: Cuidado pequeña, te puedes hacer daño. -Dice mientras le da una gran sonrisa y le devuelve al suelo-

Bonnie: Gracias Deemon. -Dice mientras corre a ver a Serena- ¡Serena!

Serena: Bonnie. -Responde mientras le da un largo abrazo a la pequeña- ¿Cómo has estado?

Bonnie: Preocupada por ti, pero veo que estas bien.

Serena: Si, Ash y su amigo Deemon me salvaron.

Un poco lejos se puede ver a Deemon agarrando el hombro izquierdo de Deuce.

Deemon: Veo que esto ha salido bien, pero quiero pasar unos momentos con ellos antes de irme y continuar con la caza del Equipo Xenón.

Deuce: No mames, esto no lo dejarán así, volverán ha intentar coger a Serena. Así que nos quedaremos mas que nada para cubrirles las espaldas.

Deemon: Tienes tooooda la razón, es una buena noticia en parte, pero no solo para cubrirles, sino para estar con ellos, necesitarán ayuda para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, ¿No?.

Deuce: Sip, y sin ti no podrían haber salvado a Serena, y lo sabes.

Deemon: Y-yo... -Dice un poco ruborizado-

Deuce: No, ya son TRES, mentira, MAS DE TRES vidas las que has salvado, no me digas que no eres un héroe ya.

Deemon: No, ni quiero serlo, ni me siento como uno.

Deuce: No seas pendejo, tu sabes mas que nada que lo eres, tanto poder, salvas vidas, hasta has tenido momentos especiales... -Dice mientras golpea con el codo a Deemon, recordándole lo que pasó con Serena al salvarla por segunda vez-

Deemon: ¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡¿C-COMO QUE E-ESPECIAL!? ¡BOBOMIERDA! Que a mi NO-ME-GUSTA-SERENA. -Contesta increíblemente sonrojado mientras pega un puñetazo en el hombro a Deuce- Espera... eso me recuerda... ¡Ash Ketchum! -Dice mientras va hacia el azabache-

Ash: ¿Eh? ¿Deemon?

Deemon: Oye, ¡Tenias que habernos dicho que se te rompió el brazo izquierdo!

Ash: ¿C-Como has...?

Serena: ¿QUÉ? ¿Y NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO?

Ash: Y-yo...

Serena: No, vente, voy ha curarte.

Ash: N-no hace falt...

Serena: ¡CLARO QUE HACE FALTA BOBO! -Dice mientras saca unas lagrimas-

Ash: S-Serena... L-lo siento...

Serena: Venga vamos cielo... -Despues de decir esto le saca una ligera sonrisa a Ash, y le agarra su mano derecha-

 **Unas horas después, en el hotel.**

Serena y Ash estaban comiendo juntos tranquilamente, mientras los demás estaban sentados en el sofá.

Clemont: Y bueno... Deuce. ¿Cuál es tu misión?

Deuce: Muy fácil, servir y proteger a mi "Mejor Amigo Rutinario Inteligente Constante OverPowered ("Demasiado poderoso" en inglés xD)", abreviando, M.A.R.I.C.O.

Clemont: Ese nombre suena muy...

Deuce: No, no lo digas, necesita un mejor acrónimo.

Clemont: P-pero...

Deuce: No mames y cállate pendejo.

Deemon: ¿He oído bien?

Deuce: Y-yo... N-no es lo que parece.

Deemon: No digas palabras tan feas cerca de Bonnie.

Bonnie: ¿Qué estaban diciendo de mi?

Deuce: Na-nada, sigue viendo Caillou.

Bonnie: ¡Vale!

Deemon: Menos mal, Caillou is OP (OverPowered xP).

Todos seguían tranquilos, Serena y Ash se estaban dando la comida el uno al otro (El típico "Di ahhhh"), mientras Deemon los observa.

Deemon: _Se les ve muy felices… al menos ellos pueden estar con el otro… Ojala ella este bien…_

Deuce: ¿Estas bien?

Deemon: Bueno… si y no. Bien porque, ya están juntos y felices, pero mal porque…

Deuce: No digas mas. Algún día la volverás a ver seguro, recuerda que lo que paso es porque se olvido de ti, seguro, a lo mejor es que perdió las esperanzas de volver a verte… Igual que los demás…

Deemon: Si… igual que tod… Espera… ¡SIII!

Deuce: ¿¡Qué ocurre!?

Deemon: NOTO UNO, ¡UN CORAZÓN MAS!

Deuce: Y… ¿De quien es?

Deemon: De la persona que me ayudó cuando mas lo necesitaba…

Deuce: Se ve que tu otra amiga sigue con las esperanzas eh.

Deemon: Si, y mas que nadie, la primera que tendrá que perderlo es la que sigue manteniéndolo, se ve que sigue cumpliendo nuestra promesa…

Deuce: ¿Una promesa?

Deemon: ¿No te lo dije? Nos hicimos una promesa, que nadie nos separaría y nunca nos olvidaremos del otro pase lo que pase.

Deuce: En serio, ¿Seguro que no es ella la que te gusta?

Deemon: ¡JOLINES! Que estoy seguro, ya es la millonésima vez que te lo digo. -Lo dice muy ruborizado-

Deuce: Vale vale, relájate.

Deemon: Mira -Deemon saca su corazón, este ya no esta roto, está como hace unos días-

Ash ve el corazón y se queda muy contento.

Ash: Deemon, ¿Te has recuperado?

Deemon: No, pero sigue habiendo alguien, que siempre a rellenado mi corazón… y sigo teniendo conexión con esa persona, sigue teniendo esperanzas. Ni siquiera mi mejor amiga ha tenido tantas esperanzas, ni siquiera ella…

Serena: ¿Ella? ¿Quién es "ella"?

Ash: ¿No te importa que se lo diga?

Deemon: Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Ash: Gracias, bueno, "ella" es la chica que tanto le gusta… Ahora mismo esta luchando por ella, por vengarse de Corazón de Bronce. Perdió hace poco la conexión con esa persona, una conexión que que tiene gracias a su espada, y claro, me han dicho las posibilidades que hay…

Deemon: _Si… puede que ella este…_

 **Flashback**

 **(Suena:** _ **/roses-requiem/confrontation-with-the-enemy**_ __ **)**

Deemon estaba paseando tranquilamente por lo que parecía ser una zona abierta de un campo, de repente, ve a su chica en medio de esa zona. Deemon por primera vez tiene una visión del futuro, y era muy mala…

Deemon: _No puede ser… E-ella va ha… no puedo permitirlo, no…_ -Dice mientras empieza a llorar-

Deemon corre rápidamente donde esta su chica.

Deemon: ¡ELISA! ¡ALEJATE DE AHÍ, AHORA! -Ella no hace nada- _Diablos, tendré que encargarme de cambiar esa extraña visión por mi cuenta. Lo que he visto no puede ocurrir, pero… ¿Cómo he podido tener visiones? Es algo impensable._

Entonces él se acerca rápidamente a Elisa, una chica de pelo marrón, recogido por una coleta, piel clara, y unos preciosos ojos marrones verdosos.

Deemon: Si no te quitas tu, ¡ME PONDRÉ YO!

De Deemon empieza ha salir una luz morada, y Toxoc aparece por primera vez en su mano, instintivamente le da un espadazo a lo que podría ser el aire que esta delante de la chica, cuando era un gran martillo que casi aplasta a Elisa, protegiéndola del golpe, esta se queda impresionada, Deemon de otro espadazo, empuja a ese extraño sujeto "robótico" que de repente apareció muy lejos, sus ojos se ponen morados, irradiando mucha energía, y se pone en posición de guardia para proteger a su amiga.

Elisa: ¿P-Pero que…?

Deemon: Aléjate, no es seguro que estés aquí… No quiero que te pase nada, así que por favor… ¡VETE! -Dice mientras la mira con sus ojos morados envueltos en lágrimas-

¿?: Vaya vaya… No pensaba que nadie pudiese luchar aquí.

Deemon: ¿Q-quien eres? ¡ALEJATE DE ELISA! ¡NO TE ACERQUES!

¿?: Me presentaré, me llaman Corazón de Bronce, soldado especial del equipo Xenón.

Deemon: _¿E-equipo Xenón? ¿Qué es eso…?_ ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿POR QUÉ LA INTENTASTES MATAR?

CDB: Solo quería divertirme un poco -Dice mientras movía su martillo de un lado para otro- Aunque parece que tu serás mi nuevo juguete…

Deemon: SER DESPRECIABLE.

Deemon a una velocidad increíble se acerca a Corazón de Bronce, él le intenta dar un martillazo, fácilmente esquivado por el ojos verdes, uno, dos, tres, incontables espadazos recibió Corazón de Bronce, a una velocidad vertiginosa, para después empujarlo muy lejos, cayendo dicha maquina al suelo. Corazón de Bronce se levanta, y rápidamente vuela hacia el chico, este recibe un fuerte martillazo de lado, cayendo enfrente de Elisa, este se reincorpora rápidamente.

Elisa: _I-increíble… ¿Cómo ha…? Al parecer el mas flojo de todos es el mas fuerte, pero que esto l-lo este haciendo, p-por mi…_

Deemon: ¿Sigues aquí aun? -Dice sin mirar a su chica, manteniendo la mirada sobre Corazón de Bronce- Te dije que corrieses, esto es muy peligroso, y no quiero perderte… no…

Deemon corre otra vez hacia Corazón de Bronce, pero cuando esta cerca de dar otro ataque de repente es "encarcelado" en una especie de caja naranja (la misma que la de Serena).

CDB: Increíble… Vaya espécimen acabé de coger, Mi jefe se va ha quedar muuuy contento, va ha ver esta extraña espada, parece muy fuerte. -Deemon intenta romper la caja una y otra vez, sin resultado- ¿Intentando escapar? No podrás, por mucho que lo intentes.

Elisa: ¡D-Deemon! -Dice mientras empiezan a salir unas pocas lágrimas de ella-

CDB: Nos vemos chiquilla, tu amigo el espadachín va ha morir en mis manos, tenlo por seguro, chaito.

Corazón de Bronce se eleva, llevándose a esa caja flotante con él…

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **(Acaba la canción, y suena este:** _ **/dboyd-2/since-we-last-left-our-hero-dboyd-remix**_ __ **)**

Serena: Pobre… lo siento mucho Deemon.

Deemon: E-Elisa… -Dice mientras agarra sus rodillas con sus respectivas manos, mirando al suelo y empezando a llorar desconsoladamente- ¿P-por que? -Todos lo miran con cara de preocupación, Serena no pude aguantarse y empezó a llorar también-

Ash: Deemon… Tranquilo, la volverás a ver seguro.

Deuce: Y si esta… Y si esta muerta, lucharemos en su honor, si esta viva, lucharemos por protegerla y vengarte. ¿Estas conmigo?

Deemon: S-si… -Dice mientras se seca sus lagrimas, Ash le da un pañuelo a Serena para que haga lo mismo- Además… Hay alguien que sigue esperándome, y quiero volver ha hablar con ella… Así que ya sabes que tenemos que hacer…

Deuce: Si… hora de destruir el equipo Xenón, ¿Cierto?

Deemon: Si… Lo siento por ponerme a lloriquear, pero es que me entró en la mente lo que ocurrió, antes de empezar todo esto.

Deuce: ¿Cuándo la salvastes?

Deemon: Exacto…

Ash: Oye Deemon... No es por interrumpir, pero me voy con Serena a dar un paseo, ¿No es molestia?

Deemon: Claro que no, pasáoslo muy bien. -Dice dando una sonrisa.-

Serena: Gracias, venga vamos Ash -Responde mientras agarra la mano del azabache y salen de la casa-

Deemon: Oigan, tengo que ir con Deuce a un "lao", ven anda.

Deuce: Claro.

Deemon y Deuce salen de la casa, y ven a la parejita juntos.

Deemon: Vamos a seguirlos, ¿Ok?

Deuce: No mames, déjales intimidad pendejo.

Deemon: No es por eso, tengo un mal presentimiento, vamos a vigilarles. Si quieres no vengas, porque yo voy.

Deuce: Vale vale, voy contigo.

 **(Termina la canción)**

 **-Minutos despues-**

Deemon y Deuce vigilan a los novios por un camino justo al lado de ellos con muchos matorrales, pudiéndose ocultar en gran medida. Serena y Ash están muy felices juntos, estaban caminando alegremente, la cabeza de la pelimiel estaba sobre la del azabache. De repente los ojos de Deemon se ponen momentáneamente morados, para después volver a su color original.

 **(Suena:** __ _ **/roses-requiem/confrontation-with-the-enemy**_ __ **)**

¿?: Vaya vaya... Que linda pareja... -Dice un sujeto detrás de Ash y Serena-

De repente una luz roja estaba sobre el cuello de aquella persona, era Toxoc.

Deemon: No des ni un paso mas... Dawn...

Ash: N-no puede ser... -Ash se gira y definitivamente, allí estaba ella-

Dawn: ¿Qué? ¿Me echabais de menos eh? Jeje...

Deemon: Estas avisada Dawn... -Dice mientras poco a poco se acerca hacia Ash y Serena- Un paso en falso y tu cuello será cortado en dos, o mejor, te clavaré la punta de mi espada en él, así sufrirás de una muerte lenta y dolorosa...

Dawn: Vale... no daré ni un paso mas...

Deemon observó que Dawn iba a pulsar un botón de un mando que tenia en su mano, que estaba en su espalda. Deemon apunta a Dawn y abre su mano, entonces de la peliazul sale un corazón, de color rojo, Deemon cierra la mano, haciendo un puño, entonces ese corazón se invierte. El ojos verdes levanta poco a mano la mano hacia arriba con el puño cerrado, y tanto el corazón como Dawn empezaban a flotar hacia esa dirección.

Deemon: ¿Crees que soy tan tonto? Vaya idiota... -Dawn agarraba su cuello con su mano, como si alguien la estuviese ahogando- A si, se me olvidaba, ahora mismo te dejo respirar de nuevo...

Deemon levanta su puño hacia arriba, elevando a Dawn a una gran velocidad y a una gran altura, entonces vaya su puño rápidamente, haciendo que la peliazul baje a una velocidad escandalosa, golpeándose estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ash: ¡¿Q-Qué diablos haces?!

Deemon: Avisándola... Avisándola de lo que soy capaz, nunca quería utilizar esta habilidad que llevo practicando en secreto, pero me obligo... Te aviso de que no se si esta viva...

De repente Serena desaparece, y Dawn también, que estaba en el suelo. Se podía ver como donde estaba la peliazul estaba unos cachos de lo que parecía ser un mando...

Deemon: No... lo he... lo he activado... A-Ash... L-lo siento...

Ash estaba mirando al suelo, cerrando fuertemente sus puños, luego mira al frente...

Ash: ¿Sabes que...? Tranquilo, intentabas salvarla, y te lo agradezco...

Deemon: Pero no lo hice, lo empeoré todo...

Ash: A lo mejor hubiese sido peor, quien sabe, a lo mejor ya estábamos muertos los dos... Así que gracias... Próxima parada, Base Xenón.

Deemon: Si... gracias...

 **¿Qué pasará con Serena? ¿Y que es todo esto que le ocurre a Deemon? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capítulo de esta gran historia.**

 **Buenas, soy Mcanario, me hechabais de menos? No? U.u**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que espero que disfruteis del capitulo, que me ha costado bastante hacerlo, dicho esto, a contestar reviews :3**

 **Profesor Abeto** **:** _Esa idea ya la tenia en la mente, y no te voy ha decir si utilizarla o no :D Gracias por leer el cap y espero que te guste mucho!_

 **Serena animals fairy Ketchum** **:** _Me parece muy lindo que te hayas encariñado con él, como leistes, ya esta mejor, espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap! Un abrazo de los grandes para la mejor de todas._

 **Diegoelsuper3** **:** _Si, los dos estan locos xDDDDD Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap!_

 **Un poco triste, ya que solo son 3 reviews, aunque ahora hay mas seguidores, y eso me gusta, por favor pongan de esos comentarios que tanto me gustan, es decir, manden reviews que siempre animan a continuar, adios y hasta pronto queridos lectores!**


	6. Informándonos de la situación

**Episodio 6:** _Informándonos de la situación_

 **POV Ash**

Buf... Ya me desperté... con muchas agujetas, no entiendo porque... En mi sueño Serena estaba ahí, bueno, como en todas, pero en esta... estaba alguien mas, era una silueta a su lado, como una sombra, parecía el de una chica, de estatura mucho mas corta que la de Serena, en verdad, es parecida a la de Deemon, solo que creo que él es un poco mas alto, pero bueno. Me levanto, y lo primero que hago es saludar a mi querido Pikachu, después voy al baño, me preparo, y dispongo a bajar las escaleras directas al salón principal de nuestra estancia del hotel. La verdad es que el brazo izquierdo ya no me duele, gracias a la escayola que tengo, gracias a que mi querida Serena me atendió... La hecho de menos, pero bueno, hay que estar determinado, y como le dije a Serena, no rendirme hasta el final... Y allí le veo, a Deuce, desde la distancia.

 **POV Normal**

Ash: Hola Deuce.

Deuce: Hey marico, ¿Qué tal? ¿Dormistes bien?

Ash: Claro, dormí del tirón, aunque ahora tengo unas agujetas...

Deuce: No eres el único, tanto yo como especialmente Deemon estamos escachados. Él encima no ha dormido nada, ha estado entrenando con Toxoc toooda la noche el loco.

Ash: ¿¡En serio!? Madre mía, ¿Y donde esta?

Deuce: En el campo de batalla pokemon, entrenando aún.

Ash: ¿Y porque no le has detenido?

Deuce: Es imposible, desde que entrena, se lo toma muy en serio.

Ash: Pues veré que puedo hacer...

Ash sale del salón y llega hasta el campo pokemon, se ve a Deemon junto con su Sylveon.

Ash: Buenos días Deemon, ¿Cómo estas?

Deemon: Buenos días, veo que estas bien, ¿Y tu brazo?

Ash: Bueno, esta mejor me parece, pronto podré luchar sin esta escayola.

Deemon: Eso es genial, pero como no puedes luchar tu, ¿Te parece un combate pokemon?

Ash: ¿No deberías de descansar? Deuce me ha dicho que llevas toda la noche así...

Deemon: Nah, él sabe que suelo entrenar todas las noches, estos días desde que he estado contigo han sido como unas "vacaciones".

Ash: Bueno, ¿A combatir no?

Deemon: Si, un 1 vs 1, vete a elegir tu pokemon y a desayunar, y cuando vuelvas combatimos.

Ash: Bueno vale...

Ash sale del campo, y vuelve otra vez al salón principal. Allí están Clemont, Deuce y Bonnie desayunando.

Deuce: Hola de nuevo Ash, ¿No decías que ibas a sacar a Deemon del entrenamiento?

Ash: Es imposible, es mas, después vamos a combatir.

Deuce: Bueno, pues vente a desayunar, ¿no?

Ash: Claro, y por cierto, buenos días Bonnie y Clemont.

Clemont: Oh, estas aquí, no me había dado cuenta. -Se ve a Clemont desatornillando una especie de bola metálica de color blanco.-

Bonnie: ¡Buenos días Ash!

Ash: Oye Clemont -Dice mientras se mete comida en la boca...- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Clemont: Es cierto, no os lo he dicho, como Deuce me ha contado que ha sido como el "apoyo" en los combates de Deemon, estoy creando una multi-arma, que se basará principalmente en los ataques para apoyar y a distancia.

Deuce: Eso suena excelente, ¿Qué es?, ¿Una guadaña? ¿Una espada?, Nononono, algo mejor, una ametralladora que se convierta en un hacha.

Clemont: Pues no, un arco que se puede convertir en unas espadas dobles. Has estado cerca.

Deuce: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Algo taaan cutre como un arco? ¿En serio?

Clemont: Oye, esta arma es increíble, después tendré que fabricar unas flechas especiales, que será su verdadero potencial, y si se acercan contrarios y hay cuerpo a cuerpo, se convertirán en unas espadas dobles, pequeñas, ligeras, y con un gran poder, aunque no lo utilices mucho, que a los enemigos con mucha protección no les hará nada.

Deuce: Parece compleja... No se si me gustará.

Clemont: Como que tendrás una ventaja que no tienen ni Ash ni Deemon, los ataques a distancia y en área, además, ciertas flechas tendrán una habilidad muy muy especial.

Deuce: ¿Cual?

Clemont: Eso es un secreto amigo mío, pero serán muy importantes para Ash y para Deemon, ya verás.

Deemon justo entra en el salón, junto a su Sylveon.

Deemon: Hola chicos. Buenos días a todos. -Dice dando una sonrisa.-

Clemont: Hola Deemon, ¿Sabes? Te tengo una buena noticia.

Bonnie: ¡Hola Deemon!

Deuce: Veo que por fin has decidido descansar eh.

Deemon: Bueno, la verdad es que viene bien un pequeño descanso. -El ojos verdes de dirige a un sofá cercano, para después dejarse caer y acostarse en ella- Y dime Clemont -Le dice mirándole con un ojo, mientras el otro lo tiene cerrado, con su cabeza mirando al techo- ¿Qué me tienes preparado?

Clemont: Un arma para Deuce, según él me ha contado, es tu compañero de apoyo, ¿No?

Deemon: Estratégicamente hablando si, y apuesto a que le has hecho un arma a distancia.

Clemont: Exacto, un arco.

Deemon: Pero... ¿Podrá convertirse en un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo no? Porque como le vengan de cerca... necesitará algo para defenderse, unas espadas dobles o algo así...

Clemont: El arco puede transformarse en unas espadas dobles, justo por lo que dijistes.

Ash y Deuce se miraban el uno al otro impresionados.

Deemon: Oye, deberías de hacer para que tenga flechas especiales, es decir, algunas que hagan ataques en área, envenenen, hasta curen, cieguen, cosas así. -Dice mientras imita con sus manos el preparar una flecha y lanzarla-

Clemont: Justo es lo que haré después de montar el arco.

Deuce: Emmmm... chicos... ¿Desde cuanto os leéis la mente?

Deemon: No nos leemos la mente estúpido, simplemente estamos pensando estratégicamente.

Clemont: Exacto, se ve que Deemon piensa lo mismo que yo.

Deemon: Te he dicho siempre Deuce, que la estrategia es de las mayores ventajas en una batalla, hasta el mas débil puede derrotar al mas fuerte con estrategia.

Ash: No sabia que eras tan listo Deemon.

Deemon: Lo tomaré como un elogio... -Dice con una sonrisa- Desde que empecé a luchar por Eli me he dado cuenta de cosas muy importantes en las batallas, que ni siquiera sabes Ash, a pesar de que haces muchos combates Pokemons. Entre eso, están las ventajas estratégicas avanzadas y el analizar a vista al enemigo.

Ash: ¿A vista?

Deemon: Claro, pero lo mejor de todo, y algo súper importante es saber aprovechar la información del enemigo, como esto. -Dice enseñando un pendrive, de color azul oscuro- Aquí esta la mayoría de los datos del equipo Xenón, las conseguimos robar cuando escapamos de ahí... Y es verdad, tengo muuuchas cosas que contaros. Antes que nada, toma Clemont -Deemon le lanza el pendrive a Clemont- Bueno... primero deberíamos de empezar por Corazón de Bronce y Corazón de Plata, que es Dawn.

Ash: Bueno... cuenta lo que tienes que contar... -Dice serio y apenado a la vez-

Deemon: El caso es que... -Deemon se sienta en e sofá- Ellos en realidad no te están traicionando, no son ellos mismos... a ver que me explique, el Equipo Xenón ha creado un virus artificial muy poderoso: El virus Xenón... digamos que este virus lo que hace es guardar todos tus recuerdos y sentimientos positivos en un rinconcito de tu corazón, mientras que los malos sentimientos se apoderan del resto, cuando eso pasa, los del Equipo Xenón los manipulan fácilmente para lo que ves.

Ash: Pero... ¿No sería mas fácil si borran la mente y ya?

Deuce: No, ya que ellos saben quien eres, tu puntos fuertes y tus puntos débiles, y por supuesto saben como pensar, hablar, planear, si te borrasen la mente, no sabrían ni quien eres, ni como derrotarte, ni nada.

Clemont: Cierto, mira que son listos.

Deemon: Tienen tecnología muchísima mas avanzada que la nuestra, Doxic y Toxoc son nuestras únicas esperanzas, junto a los pokemons y demás. Además... Ash, tengo algo importante que decirte, pero antes cabe decir otra cosa. Ah Deuce le pusieron ese virus.

Deuce: Si... pero Deemon me salvó, menos mal que estuve hecho un blandengue con las armas.

Ash: Y... ¿Cómo se lo quitastes?

Deemon: Muy fácil, dejándole inconsciente de un espadazo, desde que se queda en estado de inconciencia, se pierde el control dominante sobre los recuerdos y emociones, permitiendo que todo vuelva a la normalidad, cuando despiertan, ya el cuerpo tiene preparada defensas contra el virus, y dicho organismo artificial muere lentamente hasta desaparecer.

Ash: Es decir... que para hacer que ellos vuelvan a ser los mismos... tenemos que...

Deemon: Exacto, derrotarles. Pero hay un grandísimo problema.

Ash: ¿Cual?

Deemon: Es sobre Serena... así que prepárate... Hay un proyecto oculto, como un supervirus artificial, al que llamo virus C.H.A.R.A., es un grandísimo problema para la humanidad. Esta... cosa, es lo que se podría decir una versión plus del anterior dicho... Este virus, primero hace lo del virus Xenón, pero despues crece y evoluciona de manera aleatoria, a ver que me explique, nadie, ni siquiera los del equipo Xenón saben como crecerá, solo han podido hacer que crezca de una manera controlada en la parte del principio...

Ash: W-wow...

Deemon: Y lo peor es que creo, repito, CREO, que se lo pondrán a Serena...

Ash: ¿¡Q-QUE!? ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Deemon: Lo siento por la noticia... Aun así, crece muuy lento, lo cual es una ventaja para nosotros. Este virus puede ir desde simplemente hacer la primera parte, y nada mas, a ser algo completamente diferente, eliminando recuerdos, emociones, sensaciones, no sabemos como será, y eso es lo peor de todo. Así que ni nos rindamos, ni nos demos ilusiones. Hay que ir a salvarla, y ya esta...

 **En ese instante, en la base Xenón**

¿?: Venga, adentro

Un sujeto misterioso empuja a Serena dentro de una jaula, y la encierra.

¿?: Disfruta de tu estancia...

Ese sujeto se va, dejando a Serena sola.

Serena: _Madre mía, malditos hijos de... Bueno, calmate Serena, sabes que Ash y Deemon te salvarán, tu tranquila..._

Serena escucha unos ruidos muy extraños detrás suya, se gira, y ve a una chica tirada en el suelo, con una cinta adhesiva en la boca, la pelimiel le quita dicho objeto.

Serena: Hola, tranquila, soy buena persona. ¿Estas bien?

¿?: N-no me hagas daño por favor... -Dice mientras llora-

Serena: No te haré daño, dime, ¿Qué te ha hecho?

¿?: Me han metido aquí y ya...

Serena: Bueno, tranquila, se de unos chicos que nos salvarán, mi novio y su amigo. Casi se me olvida, yo me llamo Serena.

¿?: Encantada Serena... Dime, ¿Cómo se llaman esos dos?

Serena: Se llaman Ash, que es mi novio, y Deemon, su amigo.

¿?: ¿D-Deemon...? Yo tengo un buen amigo que se llama igual.

Serena: ¿A si? Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

¿?: Y-yo... yo m-me llamo... me llamo Elisa...

 **¿Qué pasará con Ash y Deemon? ¿Lo que dice Deemon que le pasará a Serena será cierto? ¿E-Elisa...?**

 **Esto y mas en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Lo primero, LO SIENTO MUCHO POR TARDAR TANTO, pero es que he tenido ciertas cosas en mi vida, desde lo mas bonito, lo cual no diré, hasta tener la propia muerte a mi lado, peeero bueno simplemente he hecho este episodio para tener las cosas en orden, estar informados de todo, y acabar con la introducción del FanFic, dicho esto, a contestar reviews:**

 **Mega-Lucario78:** _Secuestraré siempre a Serena juajuajua, nah es broma, muchas gracias, y yo espero verte mas por aquí, bienvenido ;)_

 **Serena AnimalsFairyMuerderessK:** _Claro que si, me parecía muy bonito ponerlo. Gracias por decir que te ha gustado, no creo que capturen mas a Serena, porque no pueden capturarla si ya esta capturada, ¿O si...? Gracias por leer este capitulo, un beso muy grande para ti._

 **tonytapb:** _No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que ames a Deemon, es un personaje creado desde cero, y me gusta ver que esta encantando. Deemon no esta enamorado de su mejor amiga, sino de una amiga y ya :v (Te lo digo porque ya tengo pensada TOOODA la historia de Deemon, incluida la que no aparecerá, por eso te lo digo.). Ahora será dificil que Serena tome mas protagonismo, pero es como en los Marios, Peach no tiene protagonismo hasta que la salvan, mas o menos. Muchas gracias, espero verte aquí de nuevo :3_

 **ProfesorAbeto:** _Tu idea es genial peeeero ya tenia preparado eso, ya toda el pasado de Deemon y Deuce esta inventado, si quisiese podria hacer todo su viaje antes de ver a Ash sin ningun problema. Aun asi gracias por la idea que siempre se agradece!_

 **Torterrax-99:** _Muchas gracias! Como ves, parece que si la verán en la base, por ahora eso será asi, ya veré si canbiarlo o no :D_

 **Diegoelsuper3:** _Gracias :3_

 **Nada mas que decir, salvo que disculpas otra vez, ahora toca la parte mas difícil de la historia, el desarrollo, veré si puedo seguir con uno por semana, chaoooo.**


	7. Mx-42

**Episodio 7:** _Mx-42_

Serena: ¿A si? Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

¿?: Y-yo... yo m-me llamo... me llamo Elisa...

Serena: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Eli: ¿P-pasa algo...?

Serena: No me lo puedo creer... Tu amigo Deemon te daba por muerta.

Eli: E-espera... Estas diciendo... ¿Qué tu Deemon es mi Deemon?

Serena: SII, son la misma persona, no sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado por ti...

Eli: E-esta vivo... No me lo puedo creer, creía que estaba muerto cuando se lo llevaron, eso me había dicho Corazón de Bronce, o algo así se llamaba esa bestia mecánica...

Serena: ¿Corazón de Bronce? No me digas que... lo has visto...

Eli: Mas que verlo y ya, él vino y me atacó, pero no se como, Deemon me protegió, tenia como una espada o algo así, no me podía creer que el mas flojo de todos los chicos que he conocido, haya sido el que me hubiese salvado la vida...

Serena: ¿Flojo? Si es el chico mas fuerte y valiente que he visto, no sabes la de esfuerzo que ha hecho por salvarme a mi, quien no conocía de nada. Es un chico muy poderoso, y sin duda, alguien que te quiere mucho.

Eli: Y-yo...

¿?: ¡He ustedes dos!

 **Mientras en el hotel**

Deemon: Oye, me voy ha dormir un rato, ¿No importa?

Ash: No, claro que no -Dice aun impactado-

Deemon: Tranquilo, si le meten ese virus, Serena luchará, no creo que caiga ella, por lo menos no rápidamente, bueno, no se cuanto tardaré, hace semanas que no duermo, bueno chao.

Deuce: Adiós amigo, descansa bien.

Ash: Adiós...

Pasaron unas horas, y Ash y Deuce se disponían a ir a un campo abierto, para probar su nuevo arco.

Clemont: Aquí tienes, el arco y las flechas, y un carcaj para llevar dichas flechas.

Deuce: Como que el arco es una bola metálica de color blanco y las flechas son balas de lanzacohete de colores. Y el carcaj, bueno, me gusta. ¿Aunque mucho blanco no?

Clemont: Nah, te queda genial, venga, pruébalo.

Deuce: ¿Cómo convierto esta bola en un arco?

Clemont: Muy sencillo... Piensa en que quieres que tu bola se convierta en arco y ya, actúa recibiendo señales cerebrales.

Deuce: Muy bien... -Deuce hace los pasos indicados, y de su mano derecha la bola empieza a brillar, y poco a poco va tomando forma, hasta que deja de brillar, viendo un gran arco de color blanco, con algunas líneas negras por ella.- Te lo has trabajado eh. Me gusta. -Dice mientras pone las flechas en el carcaj, y su arco en la mano derecha-

Clemont: Y comete esto. -Dice mientras le da una pastilla.-

Deuce: Emmmm, no se si debería...

Clemont: Es para que sepas que hace cada flecha y nunca te olvides, así ahorro explicaciones. No es lo que tu y yo sabemos...

Deuce: Eso espero... -Deuce se traga la pastilla, y en unos segundos abre mucho los ojos, para después dejarlos como estaban- Madre mía, si que tiene variedad de flechas.

Clemont: En realidad en el carcaj tienes mas flechas, solo que son minibolitas, desde que cojas una, y pienses en que se convierta en una flecha, lo hará. No creas, tienes muchísimas, mas de 500 flechas por tipo.

 **(Suena esta cancion** ** _: /user706795316/xenoblade-chronicles-one-who_** **)**

De repente un rayo de un color naranja de gran tamaño se precipita sobre los chicos. Están ha punto de ser golpeados...

En la base Xenón

¿?: Disfrutad de vuestro último espectáculo chicas... -Ese extraño sujeto enciende un televisor, en él se ve desde el aire como dicho rayo aparece y se acercaba a sus objetivos.-

Serena: Ash, ¡NOOO!

Elisa simplemente miraba impactada...

 **(A partir de este momento, cuando Elisa y Serena hablen será en la base, pero no será mencionado que están allí, porque es lógico. Y están viendo todo lo que ocurre, cuando eso no pase, avisaré)**

Volviendo a la zona del combate

...hasta que un escudo rojizo lo protege, después de que cesara el ataque, se puede ver a un corazón morado. Entonces, Corazón de Bronce se acerca repentinamente sobre ellos, hasta que aparece un rayo vertical de color blanco de bordes rojos, que para a la maquina, instantes después, Deemon cae del cielo en posición de guardia.

Deemon: Altaria, ¡Pulso Dragón!

Dicho Pokemon lanza un increíble dragón por su boca, que va directo a Corazón de Bronce, pero este se aleja hacia atrás y logra esquivarlo.

CDB: Mira quien esta aquí... El primer heredero.

Deuce: ¡Deemon!

Eli: N-no puede ser... es él de verdad...

Serena: ¿Ves? Te dije que estaba vivo.

Deemon: Justo a tiempo, eh Corazón de Bronce, te presento al poder... -Apunta con su espada en dirección a CDB- al poder de cambiar el futuro.

Corazón de Bronce se queda inmóvil, como si no estuviese en ese lugar, tiempo después, decide hablar.

CDB: Tenéis muuucha suerte, me tengo que ir, pero os dejare dos regalitos, uno bueno, y otro no tan bueno... -Dice riendo de una manera malvada y corta. Después, sus ojos se ponen naranjas por un momento, unos instantes mas tarde, aparece una caja naranja a su lado, y delante suya, una especie de maquina similar a un pulpo, pero del tamaño de CDB- Disfrutad de mis regalitos... Chao chaoo. -Corazón de Bronce se aleja-

Serena: Cobarde... Después alardeas de tanto poder, Corazón de Bronce.

Simplemente Elisa intenta asimilar lo que ocurre, mientras se tapa la boca con las manos, y fija sus ojos en Deemon.

Deemon: Deuce, Ash, ya sabéis lo que toca, a machacar este cacharro.

Deuce coge su arco, se pone delante de Deemon, agarra una flecha de color verde fuerte y la lanza encima de la maquina, para que luego explote dicho proyectil, dejando unos polvos de color verde. Después, aparece en el arco de Deemon una pantalla de color azul que sobresale de la maquina.

Deuce: Un **Mx-42 grado IV** , ese es nuestro enemigo.

Deemon simplemente sonríe de una manera confiada, y se pone a la izquierda de su compañero.

Deemon: Ash, ten muucho cuidado, en cualquier momento pueden aparecer tentáculos del suelo, tentáculos en que las puntas puedes cortarte, abrirse y agarrarte, o abrirse para dispararte, estate alerta.

Ash: De acuerdo -Dice mientras hace aparecer a Doxic, y se coloca a la izquierda de Deemon- _Deemon tiene razón, hay que aprovechar toda la información del ene... ¡Cuidado!_

Ash da un espadazo a lo que parece ser al aire detrás de Deemon, y de repente se ve como corta uno de los tentáculos, dejándolo inutilizado.

Deemon: ¡INCREIBLE! ¡Vaya reflejos!

Ash: No han sido reflejos, no se, era muy extraño, era como... como si supiese que estuviese ahí...

Deemon: _Por fin el poder de su corazón empieza a crecer, te toca el protagonismo Ketchum._ Pues aprovecha esa capacidad, ¡Y ha luchar!

Deemon se le ponen los ojos rojos por un momento, para después volver al morado. Instantes mas tardes, empieza a correr hacia el Mx-42 (Mx para abreviar), de repente, aparece un tentáculo a su derecha, que esquiva y corta, luego, otro a su izquierda, él rueda por el suelo, y se ve como es cortada por un ataque de Ash, después, aparece otro por delante de Deemon, y él se agacha para cortarlo. Aprovechando la situación, el azabache salta en la espalda de Deemon para ganar altura. Aparecen muchos tentáculos delante suya, todas preparadas para agarrar a los herederos. Pero lo que nadie esperaba es que Ash apuntase con la palma de su mano a los tentáculos, apareciendo un corazón azul claro, que lanza de su interior cientos de proyectiles por todos lados del mismo, para luego teledirigirse hacia cada uno de los tentáculos, rompiéndolos con el impacto. Después ellos dos simplemente se quedan quietos, cubriéndose las espaldas el uno al otro.

Serena: ¡Increíble! Mi Ash se ha convertido en un gran espadachín.

Eli: J-juro que él no parece Deemon, nunca ha sido violento, y nunca ha luchado, y ahora... la virgen...

Serena: Y todo esto... lo hace por ti. -Dice mientras la mira con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ella devuelve, ligeramente sonrojada-

Deemon: Bien hecho Ash, ya era hora de que sacases el poder de tu corazón, y es increíble lo que hace.

Ash: Gracias, tu también lo has hecho genial.

Deemon: Sin necesidad de contarte nada, te has sincronizado conmigo perfectamente, esa capacidad tuya es genial, estoy muy orgulloso.

De repente Deemon mira arriba, y ve una pequeña explosión, mientras polvos de color amarillo rodean a los espadachines. Justo después, una especie de escudo amarillo protege a los chicos. Deemon simplemente mira a Deuce.

Deuce: Venga, es hora de que ataquéis, os cubriré las espaldas. -Dice mientras corre hacia la posición de Ash y Deemon. El ojos verdes simplemente asiente con la cabeza-

Ash: Es hora de destruir a ese cachivache.

Deemon: Exacto, vamos allá.

Deemon y Ash corren juntos, pero de lo que no se da cuenta es que Deemon le dio a Toxoc. El primer heredero desaparece, dejando su corazón, que entra en Ash. El cuerpo del azabache empieza ha brillar por unos pocos segundos, al volver la luz a la normalidad, se ve a Ash corriendo con las dos espadas, con el ojo izquierdo de color morado y el ojo derecho de color azul.

Deemon: _Es hora de que tomes las riendas, Ash._

Ash: _De acuerdo, ¡A destruir!_

El ojo izquierdo se pone rojo ligeramente, para después volver a su color morado.

 **(A partir de ahora, cuando Ash o Deemon hablen a la gente saldrá que son ellos, solo se escuchará su voz, no la del otro.)**

Ash: Deuce, ¡Por mi espalda!

Deuce: O-ok. -Deuce lanza una flecha de color rojo, que persigue a gran altura a Ash, en su camino, se ve como la zona inferior tiene pequeñas explosiones, destruyendo los tentáculos que ya iban a salir.

Elisa mira impresionada a Ash-mon _(Nombre de la fusión)_

Eli: ¿¡Pero que coj*nes!?

Serena: Tranquila, simplemente se han fusionado los dos, algo que ya han hecho, aunque en el cuerpo de Deemon, no el de mi cielo.

Eli: Ash-mon...

Serena: ¡Buen nombre!

Eli: E-en serio... ¿En serio se me ha pasado un nombre por la cabeza como ese en un momento tan tenso?

Serena: Tranquila, es un buen nombre -Contesta mientras saca una bella sonrisa-

Ash-mon corre hacia la maquina y da un espadazo con Doxic, da otro con Toxoc, y remata con las dos espadas, atravesando a la máquina. La Mx espera unos segundos, y explota detrás de Ash-mon. Ellos dos se separan después, en la misma posición (esta vez no se han caído :D).

Ash: Buf… ¿Ha costado eh?

Deemon: Ni que lo digas… Ahora… -Mira a la caja naranja- toca salvar a esa persona -Mira a Deuce, que instantáneamente recibe la orden, atacando a la caja, rompiéndola en el acto- Ash.

Ash simplemente asiente, recogiendo el cuerpo que caía…

 **¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Cómo evolucionaran Deemon, Deuce y Ash? Esto y mas en el siguiente episodio.**

 **LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO POR TARDAR TANTO, de veras, lo siento, pero es que por mis estudios claro… Aun así, avisaros de dos cosas:**

 **-Para los que estuvieron preocupados en su tiempo por lo de mi vida y problemas amorosos, ya estoy 200% mejor, con novia incluida :D**

 **-La historia esta TERMINADA, pero en mi mente, no esta escrita, además, es muy probable que esté una tercera y última parte.**

 **Dicho esto, a responder reviews!:**

-Misaki Amane: Eso ya lo voy arreglando cielo, aunque es muy difícil que Serena tome protagonismo, aun así, veremos como continua!

-The avenger 24: Muchísimas gracias, espero que te vaya gustando los caps!

-Mega-Lucario78: Gracias! La verdad, es de las pocas cosas en que realmente no me base en nada, es 100% original ;)

-ProfesorAbeto: Gracias por las ideas, aunque ya tengo mas o menos terminada la historia en mi mente xD

 **Bueno, me pedís mucho protagonismo en Serena, pero ya os diré diciendo, lo siento de nuevo por la espera, CHAOOOO QUERIDOS LECTORES 3**


	8. El futuro incierto

**Episodio 8:** _El futuro nunca esta escrito._

Ash: Buff, me has metido la espada bien fuerte, ha dolido. -Dice un tanto rojo-

Deemon: Ni que lo digas, me ha costado eh. -Dice sudando a cantaros-

Ash: Aunque estuvo muy bien.

Deemon: Estuvo increíble, hay que repetirlo.

De repente Deuce entra en la habitación

Deuce: ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Deemon: Estábamos jugando a Smash Bros. ¿Ves?

Se podía ver en la televisión que estaba delante suya a un personaje con una espada parecida a Toxoc y Doxic, diciendo "I'm really feeling it".

Deuce: Sin mi, mamahuevos.

Deemon: Esas palabras eh,eh ostras es cierto, veré si esta despierto. -Dice saliendo de la habitación-

 **Minutos después**

¿?: Oye… Despierta…

¿?(2): ¿Q… qué… que ha pasado…? ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy Deemon, encantado, ¿Estas bien?

¿?(2): Si pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Deemon: Te capturaron los del equipo Xenón, dime, ¿Eres amigo de Ash cierto?

¿?: Si… me llamo Brock

Deemon: Encantado, por favor, levántate, tengo que hacerte un análisis, ¿De acuerdo?, es por seguridad.

Brock: De acuerdo, ¿Dolerá?

Deemon: No tranquilo, puede que ni notes nada.

 **Horas después**

Ash, Deemon y Brock se encuentran hablando los 3 juntos, aun en el hotel.

Deemon: Así que vistes a Serena…

Brock: Si, estaba en una celda, al lado de la mía

Ash: ¿¡Y está bien¡?

Brock: No la vi en mal estado, ni por enfermedad ni por daños físicos. Así que creo que si.

Deemon: Al infectarte por el virus C.H.A.R.A. o el virus Xenón, de primeras tienes la cara muy pálida, que no esté así es señal de que no está infectada. Aunque esto no es que este 100% confirmado, pero es una clara señal al querer saber de primeras si esta infectado o no.

Brock: Lo raro es que Serena no estaba sola, había una chica con ella.

Deemon: ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

Brock: No me pude fijar mucho, pero era flaca, creo que con pecas, y un poquito menos de tu altura Deemon.

Deemon: Puede ser que sea Eli… Pero no lo podemos confirmar. Bueno, a dormir, mañana a por el equipo Xenón.

Brock: Claro, buenas noches.

Ash: Buenas noches.

Tiempo después, aun de noche, se ve a Deemon en la entrada del hotel, mirando el cielo.

Deemon: Oh, una visión… -Dice mientras se ponen sus ojos de un color rojo-

 _ **En la visión**_

" _Deemon: ¡Es la hora del golpe final, VAMOSS!_

 _Dice mientras da un salto, para dar un último golpe a Corazón de Bronce, quien estaba muy cansado y muy destruido. Hasta que… la visión paró de lleno, mostrándose todo en negro, como cuando apagas un televisor…"_

 _ **En la realidad**_

Deemon mira asfixiado el suelo, hiperventilando.

Deemon: ¿Pe… pero que cojones…? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto…? ¿Porqué no puedo ver mas allá? ¿Porqué no puedo ver mas futuro…? Esto es la primera vez que me pasa… buff… debería… irme a dormir… relaaajate… todo… todo saldrá bien… al menos ya se que haré mañana jeje… Good Night… -Dice mientras entra en el hotel-

 **Al día siguiente**

Se encuentran Deemon, Deuce, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie y Brock juntos, preparándose para despedirse.

Ash: Bueno, es la hora de irse, ¿A dónde pensáis ir?

Brock: Yo volveré a Kanto.

Clemont: Y yo llevaré a Bonnie a casa, para que esté fuera de peligro. Por cierto, Deemon recuerda lo que te dije.

Deemon: Tranquilo, eso no se me olvidará.

Deuce: Bueno, adiós, vamos a ello.

Deemon: Por supuesto, adiós y buen viaje.

Ash: Nos vemos, venga vamos chicos.

Deemon y Deuce: ¡Si!

Tiempo después se puede ver a los 3 chicos caminando, hasta que ven una torre gigantesca a la lejanía, de color negro, que parece muy desarrollada tecnológicamente.

Ash: Ese es nuestro objetivo…

Deemon: Si… es hora de volver a vernos… **Corazón Maestro** …

Deuce: Es hora de vengarnos por todo lo que nos han hecho.

Ash: ¿Habéis estado aquí antes?

Deuce: Si… verás…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **POV Deuce**_

Este sitio es… un laberinto… me alegra por fin poder ver a mi amigo en persona, después tanta videollamada. Aun así, tanto él como yo sabemos que no es el momento de abrazos y presentaciones.

Deemon: ¡Por aquí!

Deemon saca una especie de espada de color violeta de… ¿De donde? Simplemente apareció en su mano y ya, bueno, da igual, al romper ese muro, hemos podido salir, aunque el salto me ha dejado un poco mal del pie, Deemon, al verme, me pregunta que me pasa y le explico que creo que me he roto un poco el pie, al cual me pregunta si puedo continuar, diciéndole que si, no es momento para parar, por mucho dolor que tenga. De repente, siento una gran fuerza en mi espalda que me empuja fuertemente hacia delante, cayendo delante de Deemon, y dios, con un fuerte dolor en el pie. Deemon se da la vuelta, viendo lo que yo creía, una especie de maquina gigante, dorada, con los brazos cruzados, y con una especie de cola grandísima, estaba mirando fijamente a Deemon…

 _ **POV Normal**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Deemon: Bueno, si seguimos recto llegaremos a una explanada, y de allí podremos llegar a la torre, por un camino con un tanto de pendiente, en sus tiempos nos ayudó pero ahora… va ha estorbar jeje -Dice poniendo su mano en la nuca-

Ash: Eso no es problema, simplemente, vamos allá.

Deuce: Por supuesto, vamos.

Deemon: _Bueno, es hora de lidiar con ese futuro que aun no existe…_

 **27 minutos después**

El trio se encuentra en la explanada anteriormente dicha.

Deuce: ¿Queréis descansar?

Ash: No, estoy bien, esto no me ha cansado nada. -Dice sonriendo-

Deemon: No hace falta descansar, estoy bien.

De repente en la otra punta de la explanada cae del cielo alguien muy familiar…

Deemon: Chicos, mirad quien esta aquí, buenas tardes Corazón de Bronce, ¿Vienes a mandarnos uno de tus cachivaches o a luchar de una maldita vez?

CDB: Creo que sabes que quiero mataros de una vez por todas, ¿No? Si algo quieres que se haga bien, hazlo tu mismo. -Dice mientras se pone en posición con su martillo-

Ash: Aceptamos el reto. -Dice mientras todo el equipo se prepara, sacando sus armas-

CDB da un hachazo al aire de su izquierda a derecha, haciendo que en la mitad de ese ataque se lance un gran rayo naranja, que Deemon bloquea con su corazón. Justo después, empiezan a correr los dos herederos, mientras Deuce dispara una flecha amarilla sobre ellos, dándoles el escudo anteriormente usado contra el Mx-42. Deemon, llegando el primero a CDB da un espadazo, para ser respondido por en martillazo, que bloquea con su espada, para quedarse inmóviles los dos.

CDB: ¿Creías que no estaría preparado contra esto?

Encima de CDB aparece un minicañon, que termina en punta, cargandose con electricidad naranja. Entonces Ash, a una altura considerable, ataca con su corazón, impactando contra CDB empujándole a la lejanía cayendo al suelo. Deemon instantáneamente corre hacia Corazón de Bronce, saltando y clavando la espada en el suelo, cerca suya, creando un choque de energía roja, elevando a CDB a las alturas, con lo cual responde Deuce disparando una flecha de color rojo, que impacta con el enemigo, causando una explosión, y empujándolo mas lejos. CDB se recupera en el aire y vuela directo a Deemon, pero Ash se pone delante de Deemon, creando con su corazón un escudo color azul marino, bloqueando a la maquina. Después, Ash da un fuerte espadazo, Deemon salta por encima del azabache, y da un golpe de arriba hacia abajo en el aire, con su espada con un filo el doble de grande de lo que originalmente era, empujando a Corazón de Bronce con mucha fuerza, para después volver a su tamaño original, luego Deuce se pone mas cerca de los chicos, aunque a la espalda de ellos, mientras los herederos están juntos, delante de la maquina.

Ash: No tienes nada que hacer contra nosotros.

CDB: Si creéis que me voy ha rendir…

Ash corre hacia CDB, dando un salto, aunque la maquina asesta un golpe directo con su martillo, mandando muy lejos al azabache, pero Deuce lanza una flecha rosa al suelo, creando una burbuja a su alrededor, la cual amortigua completamente la fuerza con la que iba disparado Ash.

Deemon: _Ya veo… -_ Dice mirando a CDB, quien tiene unas líneas naranjas alrededor de su maquina. _\- Así que la Xenmachine esta creada con Xenolita sin reforzar… pero… veo que esta empezando a acumular energía, esas líneas lo demuestran. Pues a sobrecargarle._ ¡Ash! -Deemon apunta al cielo con Toxoc- Ataca con tu corazón a través del circulo de mi espada. -Dice mientras los engranajes de Toxoc comienzan ha girar con mayor fuerza-

Ash: ¡De acuerdo!

Ash acerca su corazón muy cerca del agujero, para después atacar a través de él, los proyectiles se multiplican y parecen polvo, con un toque morado en los lados, estos chocan contra Corazón de Bronce, pero no parecen hacerle absolutamente nada.

CDB: ¿Con esto pretender derro…?

De repente la maquina empieza ha estallar, parece que sus circuitos fallan, y se nota como sale electricidad de su alrededor.

Deemon: ¡Es la hora del golpe final, VAMOSS!

Dice mientras da un salto, para dar un último golpe a Corazón de Bronce, quien estaba muy cansado y muy destruido. Hasta que…

 _ **POV Ash**_

Deemon estaba a punto de dar ese último espadazo que salvaría a mi amigo… pero… algo que n-nunca… nunca esperaría… unos pinchos de color gris atravesaron el cuerpo de Deemon, para después empujar el cuerpo a mi lado… estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, con los ojos cerrados, la espada había desaparecido… y vi como… como su corazón salía de él y… **se rompía** …

 **¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente episodio? Esto y mas en el… siguiente episodio.**

 **Bueno bueno bueno… creo que os ha gustado no? No diré nada, solo que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que es muy importante en la historia, dicho esto, a responder reviews:**

 _-_ **Misaki Amane** : _Bueno, el funcionamiento de C.H.A.R.A. es impredecible para todos ustedes cariño, esa es la gracia de este virus, de no pasar nada, a controlarlo todo, son spoilers que no diré. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso amor._

- **Profesor Abeto** : Buff me alegro que me hayas hechado de menos la verdad, lo siento por tardar tanto, pero ahora tengo todo el verano para ir subiendo episodios cada semana :'D

 **Bueno, que poco comentarios, espero ver en este mas, hasta luego queridos lectores!**


	9. Ash VS Deemon, ¡Batalla de herederos!

**Episodio 9** _ **(EXTRA)**_ **:** _¡Ash VS Deemon! Combate entre herederos._

 **Nota:** (Este episodio se ubica entre la batalla contra Corazón de Bronce del episodio anterior y la despedida de los chicos en el anterior capitulo.)

Deemon: ¿Estás listo? -Dice mientras apunta a Ash con una pokeball-

Ash: Cuando quieras, y recuerda, 2 contra 2 en combate doble.

Deemon: No me olvidaré, Deuce, arbitra el combate.

Deuce: De acuerdo –Dice mientras se pone en el lugar donde se ponen los árbitros- Bueno, no hay nada que decir, ¡Comienzen!

Deemon: ¡Adelante Aurorus! -Dice mientras lanza una pokeball, de el sale dicho pokemon- Sylveon, ¡A combatir! -Su oye la orden, se suelta de la mano izquierda de su entrenador, y se coloca a la derecha de Aurorus-

Ash: Muy bien, ¡Adelante Greninja! -Ash lanza una pokeball, de el sale el pokemon mencionado- Pikachu, lucha junto a Greninja. -Su Pokemon, con una gran sonrisa, se coloca a la derecha de Greninja, en posición de combate, mientras le salen pequeñas chispas de su cuerpo.-

Deemon: Empieza tu. -Le dice al azabache mientras le guiña el ojo-

Ash: Muy bien, Pikachu, rayo a Sylveon, y tu Greninja, Shuriken de Agua directo hacia Aurorus.

Los dos pokemons hacían sus respectivos ataques, mientras Pikachu corría hacia Sylveon para cargar su cuerpo de electricidad y soltarlo de un solo ataque, Greninja de una palmada hacia que apareciesen dos Shurikens formados de agua en sus manos, los cuales lanza contra Aurorus.

Deemon: Chicos, utilizad doble protección.

Tanto Aurorus como Sylveon se rodearon de un escudo verde, que les protegía de los ataques.

Deemon: Now's the chance! Aurorus, Poder Pasado a Pikachu, Sylveon, Vozarrón.

Alrededor de Aurorus aparecieron unas piedras flotando, que, al tener el pelo de Aurorus de un color rojizo, se dirigen a Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu, ¡Cola Férrea para impulsarte sobre ellas!

El ratón eléctrico se acerca a las grandes piedras, salta hacia una, convierte su cola en metal, y la golpea con una de las piedras, pero no la rompe, sino que la utiliza para impulsarse hacia arriba, esquivando las demás.

Ash: Bien Pikachu ahora... ¡VolaBoltio!

De la cola de Pikachu se va creando una bola luminosa de color amarillo, y dicho Pokemon da una voltereta en el aire, para lanzar la esfera, pero justo al lanzarla, explota. La razón, el Vozarrón de Sylveon, que dañó la bola, explotándola. Mientras Pikachu cae al suelo, Greninja no puede hacer nada para esquivar el ataque, y sufre un importante daño.

Deemon: Veo que no te ha salido todo tan bien como querías, ¿Eh? -Mira confiado a su contrincante- Acabemos rápido con esto, Sylveon, Refuerzo sobre Aurorus. -Aurorus empieza ha tener un aura amarilla a su alrededor, señal del Refuerzo.- Y ahora, Aurorus, ¡Vozarrón!

El pokemon da un grito, con tal poder como para dejar a Pikachu noqueado, pero Greninja se acerca repentinamente a Aurorus.

Ash: Greninja, ¡Corte!

Dicho Pokemon hace aparecer una especie de miniespada blanca que golpea repentinamente contra Aurorus, dejándola debilitada, y quedando solo Greninja y Sylveon en combate.

Deemon: Bueno bueno, 1 contra 1, empieza lo interesante.

Ash: Greninja –Dice mientras se miran mutuamente- Nos haremos, mucho mucho ¡Mas FUERTES!

El azabache y su pokemon se ponen en una pose parecida, mientras aparece un torbellino de agua sobre greninja, este despues de un rato se disipa, mostrando a Greninja con un gran Shuriken de agua a su espalda, y una mascara con rojo y negro en su cara.

Deemon: Increible, eso no me lo esperaba, pero, ¿Sabes? Yo tambien te tengo un regalito.

Deemon saca su espada, que estaba sin funcionar (No estaba ni abierta ni activada, a posta), para despues apuntar al cielo con ella.

Deemon: Sylveon, ¡Vamos a sincronizar nuestros corazones!

De repente de las puntas de los lazos de Sylveon salen unos rayos rojos, que se dirigen a la espada. Estos chocan en los bordes del circulo, y empiezan a girar. De repente, una luz roja ciega a todos. Al disiparse, Sylveon cambia su color rosado por rojo, y sus ojos tienen un morado claro, Deemon tiene los ojos de ese mismo color, mientras apunta con la espada (Que estaba con los rayos rojos girando y girando sobre el circulo de la espada, mientras salían otras líneas por la espada en si, pero sin ser activado.) a Ash.

Ash: ¿P-pero qué? Debería de ser el único que podría hacerlo.

Deemon: No eres el único que puede sincronizar su corazón con un Pokemon mi querido Ash, y ahora, continuemos con la batalla. -Sylveon y Deemon se colocan en posición de combate-

Sylveon, ¡Refuerzo!

Empieza a aparecer unas línea amarillas entre el pokemon y la espada, para que a continuación, Sylveon esté rodeado sobre un aura amarilla.

Ash: ¿¡P-pero que!? Refuerzo solo funciona sobre Pokemons aliados, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Deemon: Te lo explicaré después del combate, ahora, Sylveon, vamos con Corte.

Ash: Greninja, tu también usa Corte.

Los dos pokemons se acercan, mientras aparece dos miniespadas en Greninja, los lazos de Sylveon se preparan en linea recta, para atacar. Greninja salta, dando un espadazo con su mano izquierda, que empuja un poco a Sylveon, pero este se reincorpora rápidamente, y da un golpe de arriba-abajo, que Deemon imita a la vez con su espada, después golpean de izquierda-derecha, y un abajo-arriba para mandarlo por los aires.

Ash: Greninja, ¡Shuriken de agua!

Deemon: Respondamos con Fuerza Lunar.

Greninja desde el aire agarra el shuriken de su espalda, lanzándolo directo a Sylveon, Ash imita la acción de Greninja. Sylveon carga entre sus brazos una esfera rosada, que lanza hacia Greninja con los dos lados, acción que Deemon imita. Los dos ataques explotan en el aire, dejando sin poder ver a ninguno de los dos pokemons.

Ash: Ahora Greninja, ¡As aéreo!

Greninja sin poder ver nada levanta su pierna hacia arriba, para después moverla hacia abajo a gran velocidad, acción que el azabache imita. Se escucha un golpe, que con fuerza disipa el humo de la anterior explosión. Se puede ver como Sylveon, por centímetros, bloquea el ataque de Greninja con sus lazos, quedándose completamente inmóviles.

Los dos entrenadores están cada uno con las posiciones de sus Pokemons, Ash tiene el pie a medias en el aire, mientras que Deemon hace como si bloquease con su espada un ataque desde arriba. Los dos se miran fijamente, se les nota el cansancio, hasta que caen desmayados tanto los pokemon como sus entrenadores, dando por empate el combate…

 **Creo que no querías esto, queriais saber si Deemon estaba muerto o no, os toca esperar un poco mas, que malo soy xD, bueno, a responder reviews:**

 **-** ProfesorAbeto **:** _La idea era que sonase mal xDDDD No lo sabrás hasta el siguiente episodio, troll timé!_

 **-** Diegoelsuper3 **:** _Ayyy gracias papuh :3_

 **-** Yusuki Usagi **:** _Que se te ocurra cortarte el brazo! Tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo. Y lo que parece cielo es que no esta infectada, pero no lo garantizo Un abrazo y un besito para ti amo, te amo._

 **Hasta aqui todo gente, la próxima semana el querido episodio tan esperado! A cuidarse gente!**


	10. Tragic Decision

**Episodio 10:** _Tragic Decisión (Decisión trágica)_

 _ **POV Ash**_

Deemon estaba a punto de dar ese último espadazo que salvaría a mi amigo… pero… algo que n-nunca… nunca esperaría… unos pinchos de color gris atravesaron el cuerpo de Deemon, para después empujar el cuerpo a mi lado… estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, con los ojos cerrados, la espada había desaparecido… y vi como… como su corazón salía de él y… **se rompía** …

 _ **POV Normal**_

Ash: ¿¡PERO QUE!?

Deuce: NOO

Ash: Corre, ¡Mírale el pulso!

Deuce corre hacia el cuerpo de Deemon, mientras Ash se pone delante de ellos, con una mirada de frustración, mientras su espada brilla ligeramente y sus ojos se ponen de un color azul mas oscuro. Se podía ver como una maquina se ponía delante de Corazón de Bronce, tenia unas garras grises, y era mucho mas delgado y recto que CDB, se veía su garra derecha manchada de sangre.

¿?: Corazón de Bronce, tenemos que volver, no tenias que haber salido sin mas.

CDB simplemente asentía.

Ash: ¿¡Quien eres!? ¿¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A DEEMON?

¿?: Me llaman **Corazón de Perditio** … y he venido para vengarme, ¡De ti! Arrebatándote lo que mas quieres... empezando por ese heredero…

Se puede ver a Deuce llorando.

Deuce: Ash, no tiene pulso… Esta… **muerto** …

Al escuchar estas palabras, la espada de Ash brilla de una manera muy intensa, cegando a todos. Al desaparecer esta luz, la espada de Ash es completamente diferente. Ya no parece hecha de luz, es completamente de color azul oscuro, el borde del circulo es de un color azul claro, y la energía que había dentro del circulo también. Unas líneas del mismo color aparecían por la espada, parece que fluye energía, simulando las venas de una persona. La espada de abre, y el filo, del mismo color anterior a todo lo demás, y de mayor tamaño, se cierne sobre CDP, acercándose a su cuello. Por su parte CDP irradia un aura negra, que empuja a Ash, para después volar junto a CDB directo a la torre…

 **5 horas después, en la noche**

Deuce y Ash se encontraban delante de una hoguera, callados mientras estaban comiendo, hasta que uno decide hablar.

Deuce: Esto es lo que decía Deemon… por eso… su visión no se termino.

Ash: Espera espera, ¿Qué?

Deuce: Deemon tuvo una visión, de ese último golpe, pero antes de darlo, se paró, todo negro, quizás ese negro es porque había… ya sabes… y no pudo ver mas… porque él ya no existiría…

Ash: Normal, que te atraviesen todo el pecho, destrozándote corazón y pulmones de un solo golpe con esas garras debe de ser letal… e instantáneo…

Deuce: Nos va ha costar mucho mas de lo que creíamos, no pensábamos matar a nadie, ni que ninguno de nosotros fuese noqueado. Recuerdo que en la base decían de poder matar si es necesario, pero esto… ha sido en contra de todo… Ojala hubiese durado más el escudo que os di, solo sirvió para el inicio del combate, y una sobredosis a corto plazo es letal, sino os hubiese puesto otro…

Ash: Lo has hecho genial, no tenias culpa de eso, es mas. Si hubieses dado otro escudo, puede que no aguantase yo tampoco… Solo tengo una duda… Mi espada… -Dice mientras mira a Doxic, que esta en sus manos- Ya no desaparece y esta completamente diferente…

Deuce: Por suerte Deemon me había explicado de eso, la razón es simple, las cadenas de tu espada están rotas, ahora tiene un poder infinito, no esta bloqueada, puedes matar a quien sea sin problemas, antes no podías matar a personas. Ahora la espada no tiene miedo, y no es necesario que se esconda, ya que siempre la tendrás a mano para luchar. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás ese era el plan del equipo Xenón, sacar el verdadero poder, para quitarte tu arma, tendremos que tener sumo cuidado…

Ash: Nos vengaremos… pero aun así, no Matemos a Corazón de Bronce, si se recupera, quizás pueda ayudarnos en combate.

Deuce: Buena idea, cuanto mas somos mejor, hemos perdido una de las espadas sagradas, tanto nosotros como ellos, así que necesitaremos el mayor apoyo para defender a la que queda…

Ash: Esto ya no es solo cuestión de salvarlas, a Serena y a esa chica, sino que también tenemos que salvar el mundo entero de esta apocalipsis…

Deuce: Tenemos nuestra **determinación** , y eso nos permitirá vencer, Deemon hizo mucho con su determinación y su valor. Lo vamos ha hacer por él.

Ash: Si… por nuestro amigo fallecido…

 **¿Conseguirán salvar el mundo? ¿Quién es realmente Corazón de Perditio? Esto y mas en los siguientes capítulos de esta gran historia.**

 **Por fiiiiiin, lo estaba deseando, este episodio taaan trágico, tan triste, buah, me encanta, era justo lo necesario en esta historia, no la típica en la que todo sale bien, sino errores y aciertos, como si fuese la pura realidad. No todo sale bien en las historias, y esto lo demuestra. Ahora empieza una nueva etapa, ahora Deuce y Ash estarán sin un gran poder, Toxoc ha DESAPARECIDO, sin su portador ya nunca aparecerá, volvemos ha algo parecido al principio, Ash como protagonista, y Deuce como su acompañante. Empieza lo bueno!**

 **Por cierto, a partir de ahora y del episodio anterior, pondré muuuchas curiosidades, en el episodio anterior el "** _ **Now's the chance!"**_ **de Deemon es un guiño a una de las personajes de Xenoblade Chronicles, que dice eso al activarse la opción del ataque en cadena! En este episodio tenéis dos curiosidades mas. Espero que la descubráis y la dejéis en una review! También estoy empezando una historia con mi queridisima novia, es de amourshipping dicho fic y se llama** _ **"Nuevo amor, nueva dimensión"**_ **, echadle un vistazo! Dicho esto, a responder las reviewss:**

 **-** ProfesorAbeto **:** _Ups, ese fail fue mio xD Aun así, he basado ha Ash a su manera de luchar en el anime, y él es mucho de tácticas locas. Aun así, espero que la sincronización de Deemon te haya gustado, y espero que encuentres esas curiosidades, y que también te guste este capitulo._

 **-** RoySsTy **:** _Me alegro que te guste la historia, espero ver mas reviews tuyas y también espero que te haya gustado este capitulado!_

 **-** Yusuki Usagi **:** _Ayyy amor me gusta verte así, partiendote de risa, es para comerte toda. Veo que has visto Undertale, te encantará te lo dice tu novio ;) No te suicides porfa que entonces me quedo solo y muy triste sin felicidad en mi vida :( Un besito y un abrazo cariño, te amo mucho :)_

 **Espero que no me matéis por este capitulo xD En especial mi querida novia, que se como es con estas cosas en las historias xD un abrazo para todos! Chaoooo**


	11. Salvando a CDB

**Episodio 11:** _Salvando a CDB (Parte 1)_

Ash y Deuce se encontraban preparando sus cosas. Ash por su parte se colocaba a Doxic por su espalda, poniéndola en una rotación cómoda para sacar la espada fácilmente. Deuce por su parte revisaba la velocidad en la que la bola se convertía en un arco, y cuantas flechas les quedaban y de que tipo, por si eran necesarios suministros. Después de una llamada a Clemont para contarle lo sucedido y pedirle flechas de repuesto para unos días, empiezan a caminar a la explanada del día anterior, ya que retrocedieron para no estar en zona hostil. A la otra punta se veía como un robot, de color bronce bajaba de los cielos, con un gran martillo.

Ash hacia una mueca con su boca, quejándose de lo que ha visto.

Ash: ¿No puedes dejarnos tranquilos o que?

CDB: No hasta que tengamos esa espada, y ese gran poder para conquistarlo todo. Te mataremos como a tu amigo si es necesario.

Ash: Pues si quieres esta espada -Dice mientras la saca de su espalda, y la agarra con su mano derecha en posición horizontal- tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver, escoria… Deuce, vamos allá.

Deuce sacaba su arco y rápidamente iniciaba la ofensiva con una flecha, esta impactó perfectamente causando una explosión, que empujó ligeramente al enemigo. CDB empezaba a volar a gran velocidad hacia nuestros héroes, para asestar un martillazo de arriba a abajo. Ash esquiva este ataque por los pelos, y empieza a correr en torno de CDB. Este movía el martillo arrastrándolo por el suelo, para golpear a Ash, que de nuevo lo esquiva y sigue corriendo en círculos sobre CDB.

CDB: ¿Este es el verdadero poder de Doxic? No me hagas reír, creía que serias mas útil en combate Ash. Veo que sin tu amigito no eres NADA.

Ash: ¡Ahora Deuce!

En la nuca de la Xenmachine aparece una flecha, que explota, no solo causando una explosión que afecta gravemente a CDB, sino que también se envuelve de un liquido verde.

Deuce: Ahora toca esperar a que se corroe tu armadura. Estas acabado.

CDB: Creo que no sabéis que hice unas mejoras en mi armadura, ya no se corroe con un poco de ácido. Tendréis que ser mejores, así no ganareis.

Deuce: Pfff, maldita sea, ¿Ahora que Ash? Sabes que las estrategias son tuyas, no mías.

Ash: Necesito tiempo para pensar alguna idea, mientras, simplemente a darle paliza.

Deuce: Got it!

Los chicos se asienten con la cabeza simultáneamente. Deuce lanza una flecha amarilla encima de los dos, otorgándoles un escudo amarillo utilizado también hace días en otras batallas.

Deuce: Espera, tengo una idea, pero necesito que me cubras. ¿Vale?

Ash asiente con la cabeza y corre hacia CDB. El heredero activa y saca su corazón, lanzando una infinidad de proyectiles, estos ralentizan a CDB, que está volando en dirección al azabache. El enemigo lanza un ataque de su izquierda a su derecha, y gracias a los reflejos de Ash, esta es utilizada para que el azabache salte con una mayor altitud. Un giro sobre si mismo, y un espadazo de arriba abajo empuja a CDB, que se ve sin ningún rasguño. Este continua con la tanda de golpes, empezando por los pies de CDB, para aprovechar que mientras se cae hace el filo de la espada mas grande, para dar un fuerte golpe. Después la espada vuelve a su tamaño normal. Ash iba a seguir con los golpes, pero un tropiezo con una mísera piedra hace que se caiga, estando desprotegido ante CDB, que rapidamente se recupera de los golpes del azabache.

CDB: Se acabó, despidete de todos, y saluda a tu amiiigooooo.

CDB empezaba a preparar un ataque mortal para el azabache, pero justo al empezar un rayo con forma de dragón lo empuja fuertemente hasta un árbol, derribándolo.

Deuce: Ash, ya he sacado la artillería pesada.

A su lado izquierdo se podían ver a un Aurorus, un Sylveon y un Altaria y a su derecha se veían a Lucario, Salamence y Haxorus, Lucario estaba megaevolucionado.

Ash: ¡P-pero si son los pokemons de Deemon! ¿Cómo has...?

Deuce: Deemon me los dejó, por si eran necesarios y él... ya sabes... ¡Así que vamos a vengarnos! Altaria, elévate a los cielos, Sylveon, Refuerzo sobre mi Lucario, Lucario, ¡Apoya a Ash con Ataque Óseo! -Cada pokemon hacia sus acciones, Altaria ganaba altura rápidamente, Sylveon rodeaba de un aura amarilla a Lucario y este corría directo hacia CDB mientras creaba un hueso de aura, mucho mas fuerte gracias al Refuerzo.- Salamence, ¡Pulso Dragón!

Dicho pokemon hacia su ataque, Ash se apartaba de Lucario y del Pulso Dragón. Primero el rayo impactaba, para luego ser golpeado por Lucario una y otra y otra vez y en un último golpe lo manda al aire. Ash instintivamente apoya a Lucario atacando con su corazón, desplegando cientos de proyectiles directos a la maquina. Deuce por si parte lanza una flecha explosiva. Estos dos impactan al mismo tiempo, proporcionándole lo que podría suponer un gran daño. CDB se cae al suelo, levantando un gran humo y todos se ponen en posición, Ash y Lucario preparándose para defenderse de un ataque, mientras que Deuce se prepara para una ofensiva a distancia.

CDB: ¡Es hora de cortar esto por lo sano!

Al decir esto, del humo salen muchos rayos, de colores naranjas, en direcciones aleatorias, tanto al cielo, como a nuestros héroes, quienes se protegen con el corazón de Ash, mientras Aurorus y Sylveon utilizan Protección para cubrir a los demás. De repente, todos los pokemons se insta-debilitan y vuelven a sus pokeballs, todas en el carcaj de Deuce.

Deuce: ¿¡Pero qué!?

Ash simplemente miraba al humo fijamente con rabia. Esta nube de polvo se disipó rápidamente, CDB estaba funcionando a pleno rendimiento, estaba envuelto en unas líneas naranjas, en ellas fluían energía y a su alrededor se veían pequeñas chispas naranjas.

Ash: Maldita sea... Tendremos que continuar con la ofensiva nosotros dos Deuce. -Deuce asentía con la cabeza- _No le veo casi ningún rasguño, si de verdad queremos vencerle y romper esa armadura para salvarle... Necesitaremos algo mas, el caso es... ¿De donde podemos conseguir mas poder...?_

CDB se acercaba rápidamente a Ash, y le propina un martillazo de lado, este se protege, bloqueando el ataque, parece que los dos están inmovilizados, pero CDB gana terreno gracias a sus propulsores. Ash empuja a la maquina y le propina un espadazo, del que CDB se defiende y contraataqua con otro martillazo, que Ash defiende con un escudo sacado de su corazón. Deuce por su parte corre a la derecha de Ash y dispara varias flechas seguidas, estas eran rojas, igual que las explosivas, pero mas pequeñas. Estas impactan contra CDB, y el azabache consigue un golpes directo, que empuja levemente al enemigo.

Ash: Si continuamos así no podremos vencerle. -Dice mientras golpea de nuevo a CDB, siendo respondido por un ataque que esquiva.- Si al menos tuviésemos a Deemon -Bloquea un ataque del enemigo, quedándose inmovilizados- El ataque que hizo lo machacó de un golpe.

Deuce: Espera, tengo una idea, podemos hacer lo mismo, a mi señal, apuntas con tu espada al cielo. -Contesta mientras dispara a CDB, este empieza a congelarse ligeramente, pero rápidamente rompe el hielo gracias a su velocidad- _Jolines... casi lo tenia._

Deuce se coloca detrás de Ash, a una distancia de 5 metros aproximadamente, este da la señal a Ash, Deuce entonces apunta con precisión y lanza una flecha de color verde que por poco pasa entre el círculo de Doxic, envolviéndose de unas partículas azules, de colores claros y oscuros, que impacta contra CDB, ocasionando que se envuelva de partículas verdes y azules. Después de un tiempo este se mantiene inmóvil jugando con su martillo, es señal de que no hace efecto.

CDB: ¿Podemos continuar con el combate o que? Esto de esperar aburre.

Deuce: Necesitaremos que esté mas deteriorado, no entra la energía en su armadura, no es como en el anterior caso.

Ash: ¡Déjamelo a mi!

Ash corre hacia CDB, quien vuela directo hacia el azabache. Entonces tanto este como su espada empiezan a brillar ligeramente, y sus ojos se ponen mas oscuros. La maquina realiza un martillazo de arriba-abajo, Ash lo esquiva por los pelos deslizándose sobre el suelo, pasando por debajo del enemigo. Justo después, salta directo hacia CDB, el filo de su espada y el borde del circulo se vuelven de color rojos, y dicho filo aumenta tanto de tamaño como de grosor (Esto del grosor es nuevo).

Ash: **¡Ataque dorsal!**

Esto fue lo que dijo Ash antes de impactar. CDB sale despedido hacia delante suya, mientras Ash cae al suelo, pero se mantiene agachado, mientras todo vuelve a su originalidad. El azabache mira a CDB, tenia un gran corte en su espalda, que brillaba de un blanco color.

Ash: ¿Q-qué hice? ¿C-como he atacado así? Wow...

 **¿Qué pasará a continuación? ¿Qué fue ese ataque? Esto y mas en el siguiente episodio de esta increíble historia.**

 **Bueno bueno, una nueva mecánica, ese** _ **Ataque dorsal**_ **es algo completamente nuevo, descubriréis que es, como funciona y demás en el nuevo episodio, realmente tendrán importancia en esto ;)**

 **Dejando de lado el episodio, se que dije que hasta el 19 nada, pero es que ese proyectillo ya lo he terminado, y HOY lo he publicado en mi canal de YT! El link es este:** __ _wwwpuntoyoutubepuntocom/watch?v=_o_BZaRIZjk_ _ **(Para entrar copiáis y pegáis, cambiáis el texto "punto" por un ".", sino, como segunda opción simplemente id a mi canal, que está en mi perfil de FanFiction, mi último video es el proyecto :3)**_

 _ **Pido vuestras opinión tanto en YT como en las reviews de FanFiction, y ha ser posible compartirlo, es la primera vez que hago eso y si gusta, hare mas. Y un secreto para ustedes, mirad TODO EL VIDEO, y con todo digo del primer al último segundo, completamente todo, al verlo sabreis porque lo digo ;)**_

 **Dicho esto, a responder reviews:**

 _-_ **ProfesorAbeto** _:_ _Triste pero cierto, era la hora, alguien tenia que morir, Deemon es el elegido ;) Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Por favor mira el proyecto, es de Amourshipping así que te gustará, pon tu comentario de ese proyecto en YT o en FanFiction por favor, gracias :3_

 _-_ _ **Sylpoisen**_ _: Cari... por favor recupéralo porfa... pídeselo a tu madre a tu padre o ha alguien, porque esto DUELE... Lo estoy pasando fatal sin ti... te hecho mucho de menos... :( Pero bueno, me gustaría pedirte un favor, mira el proyecto por favor, es muy importante para mi que lo mires. También recuerda_ _ **poner los subtítulos**_ _en español, porque sino no lo entenderás, es importantísimo, para hacerlo le das a pause al video y en la esquina de abajo a la izquierda del video hay una cajita, y le das para que se ponga, si se pone te avisa. Deja tu opinión sobre ese proyecto en Youtube o aquí, en FanFiction, te lo pido de corazón cielo. Y por cierto, no se me ha olvidado, feliz segundo mes cariño! TE AMO!_

 **Espero que miréis el proyecto, ya que le he puesto mucho amor y cariño para que saliese bien! Hasta luego a todos, y Mariby, feliz segundo mes otra vez, TE AMO, eres la mejor, no cambies NUNCA.**


	12. El francotirador

**De primeras, lo siento MUCHISIMO por ese pequeño spam de reviews y caps "falsos", solo entended mi anterior situación, ahora todo esta arreglado y no creo que haga falta mas hacer esto, dicho lo dicho, A COMENZAR!**

* * *

 **Episodio 12:** _El francotirador_

Ash: ¿Q-que hice? ¿C-como he hecho eso? Wow...

Deuce: No puede ser... Ash ven, corre.

Dicho azabache se acerca a Deuce, y los dos están al frente de CDB, este esta aun tirado en el suelo.

Ash: ¿Hemos acabado con él?

Deuce: No, pero ya sabemos como hacerlo. -Dice con una risa confiada-

Ash: ¿Qué era eso? ¿T-tu lo sabes?

Deuce: Una **técnica** , esto es una cosa que desbloqueas al abrir las cadenas de Doxic o Toxoc, ataque especiales y muy poderosos con características especiales.

Ash: Vale, pero no entiendo porque dije "Ataque dorsal" así, yo no pensé, simplemente salió de mi boca.

Deuce: Bueno, cuando utilizas uno de estos ataques, esa es la señal de que lo estas realizando, por el nombre, deduzco que es un fuerte ataque que hace mucho mas daño por la espalda del enemigo. Porque no se tu, pero escuche un chasquido metálico muy fuerte con el impacto. Y mira la herida, realmente ni Deemon le ha hecho tanto daño nunca, ni con el otro ataque, por lo menos de manera física...

Ash: Técnicas... es ¡INCREÍBLE! -Dice mientras le salen estrellitas por los ojos-

Al decir esto CDB se levanta, aunque con cierta dificultad. Ash y Deemon se colocan en posición ofensiva, para continuar con el ataque, pero CDB vuelve ha caer, y explota la maquina, un cuerpo metálico de color bronce sale disparado hacia arriba. Deuce por reflejo dispara una flecha rosa encima de la maquina, creando una burbuja de dicho color que rodea al Xenoform, el cuerpo cae sobre la burbuja, saliendo ileso.

Deuce: Es... ¿Él?

Ash: Miremos a ver... -Los dos se acercan, y Ash lo examina lentamente, sorprendiéndose- Si... lo es, pero... su cuerpo es de metal...

Deuce: Quizás así hayan hecho mejor sus aptitudes físicas...

Ash: Cierto... ¿Con esto bastaba no? Es decir, ya no es CDB, sino que es **Barry** de nuevo, ¿No?

Deuce: Si no me equivoco si, así que misión cumplida. -Dice con ánimos-

Los dos chicos se chocan las manos, para después cargar con Barry y llevarlo a una base hecha por ellos a la cercanía, esta es una simple cabaña de madera con unas camas. Lo acuestan en una de ellas.

* * *

 **Unas horas después**

Deuce y Ash salen de la base, tranquilos pero impacientes porque Barry se despierte.

Deuce: Entonces nuestro siguiente objetivo será **Corazón de** **Perditio** , ya sabes lo que puede hacer, no podemos permitirnos errores...

Ash: De verdad que... Recordar lo que pasó...

Deuce: Tenemos que terminar lo que empezó... con tu espada. -Dice mirando a Doxic, que estaba sobre una mesa de madera- Podremos hacerlo, y mas aun con las técnicas, solo espero que encuentres mas...

Ash: Si... Pero lo conseguiremos, Elisa y mi querida Serena estarán a salvo. -Dice levantando el puño-

De repente un objeto volador se aproxima desde el cielo, cayendo en frente de los luchadores, era el Xenoform de CDB. Ash corre a por la espada sorprendido, pero antes de cogerla la puerta de la cabaña se abre, y Barry sale de la base.

Barry: Lo siento si os ha asustado, lo llamé para que viniese... -Barry suspira y decide hablar- Veréis... Mientras estaba infectado... Podía ver que hacia yo.. digo... lo que hacia Corazón de Bronce... el virus me controlaba, pero no era yo realmente... incluso vi lo que Paul hizo... digo, lo que Corazón de Perditio hizo... Lo s-siento... -Dice mientras apreta sus puños con furia- Pero me vengaré con ustedes, por algo traje a mi maquina, si podéis repararlo, podremos luchar juntos contra CDP y contra el Equipo Xenón.

Deuce: Bueno... -Se queda pensativo por un rato, para después hablar con un poco de resignación- ¿Aun sabes utilizar a tu Xenoform?

Barry: Por supuesto, creo que me podré controlar, tengo mi cuerpo conectado al Xenoform, así que no será difícil.

Ash: Bienvenido de nuevo Barry... -Dice mientras pone su puño entre ellos dos, y Barry lo choca con su puño- Vamos a por todas.

Los dos asienten la cabeza, mientras Deuce llama a Clemont para la reparación.

* * *

 **Un tiempito** **después**

Clemont: Ha costado... pero ya esta. -Dice mientras se quita el sudor de su frente-

Barry: Bueno, sera mejor que descansemos, por cierto... Deuce. -Deuce mira a Barry y le pregunta con la mirada- Tu arma... -Dice señalando al arco de Deuce, convertido en bola para guardar energía.

Deuce: ¿Le pasa algo? -Dice que un poco de ira, pensando que era una ofensa-

Barry: Si. El caso es que... ese no es su verdadero poder.

Deuce: ¿A que te refieres EH? -Clemont y Ash miran al dúo que están hablando, notando como Deuce esta enfadado-

Barry: Tranquilo tranquilo, no es una ofensa, es algo que el creador de esta arma parece que te ha guardado.

Clemont: Creo que se a que se refiere Barry, Deuce. -Dice mientras se acerca y se coloca sus gafas- Esta arma tiene una forma mas, conocemos 3, la pasiva, en la que esta ahora, el arco, la que mas has utilizado, y las espadas dobles, pero... aun queda una.

Deuce: ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y cual es!?

Clemont: Déjame el arma Deuce.

Deuce le entrega el arma a Clemont, este, al mirarla fijamente, gira una pequeña parte del arma, que no parecía ser posible de mover, cerca de una de las esquinas. Entonces el arma brilla, cegando a todos. Al terminar la luz, se puede observar un **francotirador** , Clemont le entrega el arma a Deuce.

Deuce: ¿P-pero que...?

Clemont: Ahora puedes **matar** a las personas con esta arma, antes no podías, por eso el que no estaba activado, era algo que teníamos guardado Deemon y yo.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Se encuentran Deemon, Deuce, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie y Brock juntos, preparándose para despedirse._**

 ** _Ash: Bueno, es la hora de irse, ¿A dónde pensáis ir?_**

 ** _Brock: Yo volveré a Kanto._**

 ** _Clemont: Y yo llevaré a Bonnie a casa, para que esté fuera de peligro. Por cierto, Deemon recuerda lo que te dije._**

 ** _Deemon: Tranquilo, eso no se me olvidará._**

 ** _Deuce: Bueno, adiós, vamos a ello._**

 ** _Deemon: Por supuesto, adiós y buen_ _viaje._**

* * *

Deuce: Deemon... -Deuce apreta el arma con fuerza, para después relajarse- ¿Y bien? ¿Donde esta la pastilla?

Clemont: Bueno... Para esto si que no hice pastilla jeje...

Deuce: Entonces... ¿Sabrás enseñarme no?

Clemont: Por supuesto, ven, sígueme.

Los dos se dirigieron al bosque delante de la base, estaban en una pequeña zona al descubierto, con un único árbol al centro, los demás arboles estaban a la lejanía. Clemont indico a Deuce para que se agachase, con una pierna extendida del todo en el suelo, la otra a medias, con la que apoyaba su franco.

Clemont: Veo que sabes la postura para disparar.

Deuce: Esto es lo que pasa cuando ves muchas película de acción. -Todos soltaron una pequeña risa-

Clemont: Este franco no es como el de las pelis, así que estate atento. -Deuce asiente- Bien, observa entre la mira a ese árbol de enfrente. -Deuce se acerca a la mira, y observa a través de esta con su ojo derecho, mientras cierra su otro ojo.

Deuce: Esta mira... es muy rara, ¿Porque el cristal es de un azul oscuro? Así cuesta distinguir las cosas.

Clemont: Sencillo, mira. -Clemont se coloca al lado del árbol- Ya lo notas, ¿No?

En la mira Deuce observa como Clemont esta rodeado de un aura azul celeste, con chispas verdes, en cambio el árbol y el resto del entorno no desprende ningún aura, aunque hay algún punto azul con morado, es muy notable la diferencia entre los tres. Deuce sonríe por lo que ha visto.

Clemont: Bien, déjame acercarme de nuevo. -Clemont se coloca al lado de Deuce, este no le ve, ya que aun esta en la mira- Un francotirador con esta arma tiene dos posiciones. El **safe sniper** _ **(Francotirador seguro)** _ y el **ofensive sniper _(Francotirador ofensivo)_** _,_ ¿Entendistes? -Deuce simplemente da un si- Bien, ahora mismo tu arma esta en el modo del safe sniper, y tu postura también. Algunos conocen a esta posición como el campero. Simplemente se encarga de estar en una posición fija y apoyar a los compañeros, esos tenemos las chispas verdes en el aura que ves, los enemigos tienen chispas rojas, y los que no están registrados están con chispas moradas. Bien, aguanta la respiración y dispara al árbol.

Deuce da un suspiro, y después aguanta la respiración, unos segundos después, apreta el gatillo, dando un impacto al árbol, que le atraviesa.

Deuce: Wow... vaya potencia. Normal que pueda matar...

Clemont: Bueno, ¿Ves la palanca en la zona derecha del franco? Cada vez que haces un disparo en este modo, deberás de moverla hacia ti, esperar un poquito, y soltarla para que se ponga en su sitio, así haces que no se sobrecaliente y que pueda disparar con toda su fuerza, así con cada disparo en este modo. -Dice resaltando las 3 últimas palabras- Ahora al siguiente modo, levántate. Mueve la palanca hacia tu sitio, y después hacia abajo, para atascarla.

Deuce se levanta, y así las acciones pedidas por el rubio. El arma empieza a desprender un aire a presión amarillo clarito por la ranura de la palanca.

Clemont: Ahora estas en el modo del ofensive sniper. En esta posición lo que tienes que hacer es moverte y correr mientras disparas, simplemente es ir con todo, ahora mismo el franco no puede hacer ese movimiento de palanca entre disparo y disparo, es decir, que estas a tope con la cadencia, aun así, los disparos no son muy fuertes, por lo menos tanto con el otro modo, y esto es por un tiempo limitado, porque se acabará sobrecalentando, y con mucha mas necesidad para refrescarse. Adelante, corre hacia la explanada donde batallasteis, ya que no queda lejos, dispara a cualquier árbol o lo que se te ocurra, aprovecha y hecha un vistazo por la mira a menudo.

Deuce empieza a correr mientras los demás le siguen, aunque Clemont mucho mas lento que los demás, Deuce siendo el mas rápido. Se escuchan disparos, uno detrás de otro, hasta que...

Deuce: ¡CHICOS! ¡VENID, YA!

Los demás, alertados se apresuran a Deuce, que esta quieto, observando a través de la mira.

Deuce: Chicos, allá a donde apunta mi franco hay una oleada de enemigos rodeando a un aliado y a un sujeto no identificado, creo que esta **Corazon de Oro** , junto con una tropa de enemigos. Vamos a ver que pasa.

Los chicos van corriendo hacia la zona... Mientras...

* * *

 _ **POV desconocido**_

Serena: ¡Por aquí, vamos!

La perseguí como una loca, no me creo que podamos escapar...

Serena: ¡Mira! ¿Sabes que toca no? -Dice señalandome el exterior- Venga, las dos juntas.

Y después de agarrar mi mano, saltamos de un agujero de un muro, el agujero era grande, y parecía hecho a propósito, y de hace tiempo... Caí, y un grito salio de mi boca, parece que me he roto el pie... Serena al contrario, de una voltereta cayó, sin sufrir ningún daño.

Yo: M-me duele... -Le dije señalando el pie-

Serena: Después te lo miraré, sabes que no tenemos tiempo, hay que irse YA.

Me levanté con ayuda de la peli-miel e intente correr todo lo que pude, aunque me dolía. No aguanté mas y caí al suelo de nuevo, no logré avanzar mucho, Serena vino a ayudarme.

Yo: C-corre...Déjame sola, no te preocupes por mi.

Serena: ¿¡Estas tonta!? ¡Elisa, reacciona!

Yo: Tu tienes aun una vida que vivir... corre...

Serena: Y tu también, así que nos vamos juntas.

Ella agarró mi mano, e intentó levantarme, pero de repente fuimos rodeadas por unos Pokemon (Si, esta mal escrito escribir "Pokemons", el plural es "Pokemon" xP), y detrás nuestra cayó...algo... Esto nos empujó con mucha fuerza a las dos, quedándonos en el centro de un gran circulo, todo eran Pokemon menos... menos una maquina, parecía una persona, solo que gigante, con una especie de pinchos apuntando hacia arriba a su espalda y una larga cola con 4 esferas en los 4 lados de la punta. Estaba de brazos cruzados, era de color dorado menos por la cara, que era blanca, nos miraba fijamente...

* * *

 _ **POV Deuce**_

Ash nos dio un aviso para acercarnos detrás de unos matorrales, la mira no se equivocaba, estaban un grupo de Croagunks en un circulo, y... **Corazón de Oro** delante de la torre del equipo Xenón... Apunté rápidamente con la mira al centro del circulo, y ahí estaban, dos cuerpos, uno con chispas verdes y otros violetas. Esos dos cuerpos se levantaron, y me di cuenta de quienes eran... Eran Serena y una chica, que si la comparamos con la descripción de Deemon, encajaba perfectamente con Elisa...

Ash: N-no puede ser... -No pude ver a los demás, pero se notaba lo conmocionados que estaban, y yo, intenté mantener la calma y la frialdad, para apuntar a la cabeza de CDO...

Clemont: Deuce, ¿Serena esta marcada, no?

Yo: Si, quien no esta marcada es esa chica, que creo que es Elisa.

Clemont: Vale, apuntala. -Yo me sorprendí con su orden- Vamos a marcarla. -Al decir eso me tranquilizé-

Hice la acción que me pidió, y esperé una nueva orden, lógicamente no la iba a disparar.

Clemont: A la izquierda del franco hay 3 botones, escoje el mas lejano a ti y púlsalo mientras la apuntas.

Asentí, y ejecuté a la perfección lo que me pidió, con buenos resultados, ya sabíamos que era una aliada, y la mira ahora también lo sabía.

Yo: Voy ha disparar a Corazón de Oro, hay que detenerle.

Apunte a su cabeza... aguanté la respiración y estuve a punto de apretar el gatillo, le iba a matar...

Ash: No. -Yo me sorprendí con lo que dijo, así que deje de aguantar la respiración, perdí la concentración y no disparé.- Será mejor ver que hacen... No podemos enfrentarnos, son demasiados, aunque los Croagunts sean sencillos, serán una distracción que Corazón de Oro aprovechará, y ella esta en el campo... ella y Elisa, podrían matarlas, estaremos entre la espada y la pared, así que ningún disparo, no pueden saber que estamos aquí.

Dí un suspiro... y deje de tener el dedo con fuerza sobre el gatillo...

CDO: Bueno bueno... Mis conejillos de indias se escapan... Es de mala educación irse sin avisar... Volveréis... queráis o no...

CDO sacó de su espalda una grandísima espada... de un color dorado... Brillaba una luz celeste en lineas de energía dentro de ella, era mas grande que el cuerpo de Serena, y que el de todos, la podían matar de un misero golpe... Yo estaba agachado, solo mi mira y la punta delantera del franco sobresaltaban entre los arbustos, aun así, no nos veían.

CDO: No sois los únicos sujetos que han intentado escapar, ¿Sabéis...? Anteriormente a un chico le hicimos el mismo experimento que os haremos en **solo una semana** a ustedes dos... Pero este pudo escapar por el mismo agujero por el que salisteis ustedes... El primer sujeto que recibió el virus C.H.A.R.A.

Aquello me sorprendió demasiado, salían un "No..." detrás de otro... Me fijé en el agujero y confirmé mi sospecha... Deemon fue **infectado por el virus C.H.A.R.A**... ¿Como era posible? ¿Como no me había dado cuenta? ¿Porque no me había dicho nada? ¿Le hizo efecto, o no...? Esas y muchas mas preguntas se pasaron por mi cabeza, pero los demás estaban pensando en que en una semana las infectarían... Mientras estábamos impactados, un Croagunt les dio un golpe en la nuca a cada una, pero recibieron parálisis... una Puya nociva que paralizaba... Las espadas y los dos virus no eran los únicos trabajos que tienen ahora... CDO Agarró el pie de cada una, una por mano...

CDO: Bueno... Tenéis que volver sujetos 02 y 03, oh, espera, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea... Posiblemente el virus C.H.A.R.A. no sea lo único que experimentareis un vuestros cuerpos...

Le notaba un tono pervertido y, aunque no se viese por esa cara blanca e inexpresiva, CDO o quien sea que este dentro tenia una risa igual de pervertida... Malpienso muchas veces, pero creo que esto era realmente algo pervertido... Aun así, mantuve la calma, esto es algo que me enseñó Deemon, y que él perdió... Aun así... yo tenia mucha rabia... en cambio los demás parece que no entendieron lo que dijo, así que mejor guardarlo en secreto y no decirles nada ni del virus en Deemon ni de lo que la hará con ellas probablemente... Hay me di cuenta de que teníamos menos de una semana, si realmente queríamos salvarlas del todo... Volaron a una gran altura, y entraron en la azotea de la torre... De repente mis manos empezaron a arder, era la señal de que estaba sobrecalentado.

Clemont: Rápido, apoya la punta del franco al suelo, ponlo en posición vertical y desatasca la palanca.

Mis manos me ardían, pero pude hacerlo por poco, al desatascar la palanca, esta volvió a su sitio, y una gran presión y humo amarillo salieron tanto de la ranura como del resto de la arma, tardó mas o menos 10 segundos, 10 segundos muy importantes en una batalla... Y decidimos volver a la base, para decidir todo lo que haríamos a partir de ahora... Esta nueva arma, la bautizaré como la **Alpha Element _(Elemento Alpha)_** , la arma con la que me vengaré...

 **¿Qué les hará a Serena y Elisa? ¿Qué pasaba en realidad con C.H.A.R.A. y Deemon? ¿Lograran salvarlas antes de que las infecten? Esto y mucho mas en los siguientes capitulos de _Siempre te querré_...**

 **Lo siento! Lo siento por tardar tanto, estaba con tantos problemas y líos con la relación, de verdad que disculpas, pero ya esta todo solucionado, y creedme, tendréis mas esfuerzo en toda la historia como recompensa por todo esto... Un poco de suspense sobre Deemon, y una nueva arma para Deuce, que poco a poco veis su protagonismo y su historia. Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, a contestar las reviews!**

 **- _Sylpoisen_ : **_Sip, Ataque Dorsal es un ataque 100% nuevo que nunca había utilizado Ash antes, así que se vienen las técnicas! No tengo mucho que decir cielo, espero que te haya gustado el episodio mi vida, te amo n.n_

 **- _Profesor Abeto_ : **_Acertastes! Como se mencionó en anteriores capítulos, bastaba con derrotarlo para que este sin el virus, y aquí lo ves! ;D Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo!_

 **Bueno, lo siento por la tardanza intentaré ser mucho mas activo! Hasta ahora campeones!**


	13. El Asesino Oscuro

**Os aviso de que estoy en el móvil ya que mi PC se rompió, por si veis errores, mas de lo habitual ;-; Dicho esto a comenzar!**

 **Capítulo 13:** _El Asesino Oscuro_

 ** _POV Deuce_**

Estaba fuera de la base, ya era de noche y todos estaban durmiendo. Mire su pokeball... Y la lancé, tenia que pedirla ayuda... Después de una gran luz, una Altaria aparece, tranquila y serena, que a poco me mira directamente a los ojos...

Yo: Hola... -Dije intentando darle una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal... con lo de Deemon...? -Le había dicho con la cabeza baja-

De todos sus pokemon, Altaria es la que mas ha sufrido con esto, no fue Fennekin, su primer pokemon, ni Sylveon, si segundo y al que mas cariño parecían tenerse, ni los otros dos que tanto se deben ellos y él... Sino Altaria... ya han sido dos perdidas... Simplemente se acercó a mí y empezó a llorar... Recordar lo que pasó es destrozarme el corazón... y no puedo evitar recordarlo...

 ** _Flashback_**

Estabamos tranquilos en una pradera, dando un descanso de tantos días seguidos entrenando, hasta que vimos a un grupo de Swablus y dos Altarias en tierra firme, descansando. Nosotros dos decidimos ir a echar un vistazo, y al final nos divertimos mucho, comimos y jugamos, aunque especialmente Deemon, el me dijo que quería ser padre de familia, y que le encanta jugar con los niños pequeños, y con los Pokemon no era distinto, aunque vi que él le tenia un cariño especial a uno de esos Swablus... Se le veia tan feliz. De repente y cuando menos nos lo esperábamos, Corazón de Perdítio apareció corriendo hacia Deemon, arrasando con los arboles que habia del bosque cercano, desde el que él salia. Deemon pudo ver bien el futuro, y protegerse del ataque con su corazón, protegiendo a los demás.

Deemon: Deuce, ayudales a huir, ¡Yo os cubro!

Los Altarias entendieron rápido el avise de Deemon, y yo simplemente iba a sacar mis pokemon para la batalla. Empezaron a huir, pero un golpe directo de CDP empujó a Deemon contra uno de los Swablus, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, aunque mi amigo a mucha mas distancia. No saqué las pokeballs de la parálisis... No es que me hallase paralizado, es que por el estar impactado me había paralizado... Vi lo que nunca pensé que vería... CDP **mató** al Swablu caido de un solo impacto... De repente veía como Deemon corría hacia CDP con gran velocidad, este tenia los ojos ligeramente rojos... nunca ha tenido los ojos así... Creo que ese Swablu era al que él había cogido cariño... La rabia y las chispas rojas que iban y venían a través de las espada y de Deemon intimidaban a CDP, incluyendo que Toxoc estaba brillando... El enemigo simplemente se fue, como si nada, dejándonos solos... pero no sin antes ser golpeado por un dragón púrpura, que lo tiró al suelo, aunque este sin problemas huyó de nuevo. La Altaria hembra bajó, ella fue la que atacó, mientras que el macho y los 4 Swablus restantes huían volando... Ahí lo entendí todo, esa Altaria... es su **madre**...

La espada dejó de brillar... y me daba el presentimiento de que los ojos de Deemon volvieron a su verde original, no me equivoqué, tiempo despues Toxoc desapareció... Se acercó al cadaver del pokemon, y lo analizó, yo estaba extrañado, asi que me acerqué...

Yo: ¿Qué haces...? -Dije en un tono apenado y triste-

Deemon: ... ... ... ... No parece que Sylveon le pueda curar... ... ... ... Se ha ido... ... ... Swablu... ... ...

Instantes después la madre vino, y miró a su hijo, no le pudo evitar salir unas lagrimas, al igual que Deemon, yo en cambio me mantuve callado, y ni una lagrima ni nada, yo soy así, aunque me gustaría no serlo y sentir mas este tipo de cosas... Deemon fue el primero en levantarse, y con los puños apretados, hablo con una primera y única palabra...

Deemon: Vengémonos... ... ... ... Vengémonos de este miserable... No se quien es o que ha hecho... Pero se que es el equipo Xenón y que lo pagará caro... -Yo y Altaria le miramos impactados... Pero ella se levantó y miró fijamente a mi amigo... Y despues de un pequeño "Altaaa...riiii..." pudimos predecir que queria vengarse, pero... ¿Cómo?- Hagamos un trato... Creo que me vendría bien un pokemon mas para ganar la liga... Unete a mi equipo... Ademas, no creas, yo incluso antes de esto ya estaba en misiones de venganza por lo que ha hecho el equipo Xenón... Casi pierdo a una persona muy especial... Y ahora pienso vengarme por lo que te ha hecho... Te uniras a mi... hasta que todo esto termine, y despues... puedes irte... -Esto último lo dijo ya que ellos dos no parecian llevarse demasiado bien, simplemente por como se miraban... Celos o algo asi...- ¿De acuerdo?

Deemon sacó una Pokeball, aumentó su tamaño pulsando el boton central y apuntó a Altaria con dicho objeto, la Altaria simplemente sonrió... Y chocó su cabeza suavemente con el objeto, este se abrió y la criatura despues de imbuirse en una luz roja, entró dentro. 3 movimientos y... Captura finalizada...

Deemon: Bienvenida... Altaria... -Dijo mientras miraba el cielo, por el mismo lugar por el que huian el padre y los hijos, yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados e iba ha hacer lo que siempre hacia, alegrarle-

Yo: Venga menol, que captura mas sencilla, ¡Tramposo! -Le decía en tono de broma mientras le rascaba la cabeza-

Deemon: Si ya pequeño capullín ven aqui, ¡Anda! -Él simplemente me rascaba la cabeza también, y después de risas y tonterías, volvimos al camino original para poder ir a la liga de Kalos-

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Yo: Oye oye... no estes triste... Tengo una buena noticia...

Altaria se alejó y me miró extrañada y curiosa.

Yo: Mira esto, ¿Lo ves? -Le enseñé mi arma, aunque estaba hecha una pelotita aun, Altaria miró fijamente, esperando algo mas, que lista es- No iré con rodeos, este es mi arco, esta en un estado de letargo, pero... Hace poco descubrí... Esto...

Activé un mecanismo, que hizo que la pelotita brillase, tiempo después, tenia al franco en mis manos...

Yo: Este... Es el Alpha Element... El arma con la que nos vengaremos... -Apreté el arma con una sonrisa confiada- El que mato a Sawblu... Fue el que mató a Deemon... -Ella se quedó impactada... Y la note clm una mezcla de rabia y tristeza...- Demos esta última batalla... esta esperadisima batalla... Terminaré con lo que empezó Deemon, y lo haremos juntos...

Agarre mi franco con mi puño, y puse mi mano delante suya, igual que cuando Deemon la apuntó con la pokeball... y ella chocó su cabeza ligeramente, era la misma escena... Una nueva alianza, una nueva venganza, y una nueva amistad...

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

(Seguimos con el POV Deuce)

Abrimos la gran puerta... Lo primero que vimos era una sala oscura... Muy grande, con un techo muy alto, prácticamente es como si estuviéramos en un cubo... se podía ver como ventanas para observarnos... eso me intrigaba. Habíamos entrado, la única luz era la del exterior, y de repente... La puerta se cierra, unas líneas de luz aparecían en el techo, y todos se unían en una compuerta del mismo, que lentamente se abría... Para caer Corazón de Perditio, nuestro enemigo... Al aparecer, todo el tejado estaba iluminado, parecía magia... Yo tenia mi franco en la espalda, y una pokeball en la izquierda, Ash estaba con la espada en su espalda, y Barry solo estaba con su Xenomachine y su martillo...

CDP: ¿Y bien? ¿Listos para morir?

Agarré la pokeball, y la lanzé... Altaria apareció, tan majestuosa como siempre, yo salté encima suya, me posicioné como el franco en posición de campero, colocando la parte delantera encima de su cabeza, ya estaba apuntándole directamente al pecho, se que ahí esta el maldito... Altaria estaba muy acostumbrada, como si me leyese la mente... Escuchaba como mis amigos se preparaban, y de repente, sentí lo que debí de hacer, aun en la posición, quité el franco de la cabeza de Altaria y deje de apuntar. Esta lanzo un Pulso Dragón para comenzar con la ofensiva, y me elevó a los cielos...

 ** _POV NORMAL_**

Después de el ataque de Altaria, bloqueada por CDP, Barry empieza ha acercarse al enemigo, y da un golpe de izquierda-derecha, perfectamente bloqueado, que con unos aruñazos de CDP fueron suficiente en hecharle hacia atras.

Ash: _Nunca lo vimos en acción... Es rápido, y fuerte, Barry esta en desventaja... pero tiene mucha defensa, podemos aprovecharlo._ ¡Te cubro!

Ash lanzó su corazón y creo un escudo que lo.protegió de una racha de ataques, para después el enemigo ser coontrataquadl por un disparo de Deuce, que fue suficiente para empujarle bastante. Movió la palanca, y otro disparo, este fue explosivo y le hizo mayor daño que el anterior. Siguiente movimiento de palanca (A partir de ahora lo llamaremos recarga), ya CDP estaba atento y se protegió del siguiente disparo, pero un martillazo derecha-izquierda le vino desprevenido y le tiró al suelo. Entonces Ash se acerca y da un gran salto, una voltereta en el aire y un espadazo arriba-abajo con la espada, con el tamaño del filo mas grande. Este ataque empujó micho mas a CDP, y el combo de los 3 le produjo un daño considerable. Aun así se levantó sin problemas, y fue directo hacia Ash, él utilizó su corazon para lanzar miles de proyectiles, que no afectaban en absoluto, iba ha se rgolpeado, hasta que una grandiisma burbuja (5 metros) de color amarillento apareció sobre él, protegiéndole del hostil. Era un disparo de Deuce, que creó ese escudo. Después Altaria utilizó Danza Dragón, y aumentó su velocidad. Realmente todo estaba en ventaja...

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos CDP clavó sus garras derechas sobre la maquina, en su parte izquierda. Luego de una patada le echó a una de las esquinas de la habitación, la maquina explotó y ocurrió lo mismo que en la batalla contra Ash y Deuce, salio volando, y por muy poco Deuce pudo protegerlo de un disparo rosado, de mismo efecto que en el caso anterior... De repente un rayo negro se abalanzó sobre Deuce y Altaria, que al estar atentos con Barry recibieron el impacto de lleno, yendo a la otra esquina, Altaria pudo amortiguar la caída por poco, pero los dos estaban muy dañados, pero no inconscientes, a su vez, un aura negra impulsó a Ash al centro de la habitacion, caído en el suelo, le costó levantarse, pero se resbaló y se cayo de nuevo, parece que se fracturó una pierna. Todo cambio en cuestión de segundos, ¿Realmente eran tan fuertes...? CDP se acercaba rápidamente a Ash para matarlo, el azabache se protegía con la esoada, pero con miedo, esperando la muerte. El enemigo se preparó para el golpe, y...

 **¿Sobrevivirán a esta? ¿Será el final para Ash? ¿Como es CDP tan fuerte? Esto y mas en el siguiente episodio de esta gran historia...**

 **Bueno bueno, a ver a ver, esto esta muy muy interesante, creen que morirán? Creedme, ya con Deemon visteis que no soy de dar siempre el final feliz, estoy puede acabar aquí, ademas, pronto empiezo las clases, que mejor momento para dejar la historia? Bueno bueno, nada se sabe, solo yo, dicho esto, a por las reviews:**

 _Diegoelsuper3_ Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo pequeño capullin!!!! Será el final? Ya lo sabremos ;)

 _ProfesorAbeto_ Pues si lo vi... Me da mucha rabia... Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap!!

 _Sylpoisen_ Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto mi vida, espero que con este igual 3

TE AMO


	14. My revenge

**Episodio 14:** _My revenge (Mi venganza)_

CDP se acercaba rápidamente a Ash para matarlo, el azabache se protegía con la espada, pero con miedo, esperando la muerte. El enemigo se preparó para el golpe, y...

Un escudo rojo apareció de repente, que le protegió de la cuchillada. Del rebote CDP fue empujado un poco, pero después dio un gran salto hacia atrás, al notar que un rayo de color blanco de bordes rojos caía de los cielos... Instantes después un sujeto cayó de arriba... delante del azabache...

 ** _POV Ash_** Este... tenia una espada... de color rojo, rojo como el fuego, con un circulo como el de Doxic, prácticamente eran iguales en base, y parecía que fluía una energía morada tanto por el borde del circulo como por el resto de la espada, me recordaban a venas... El sujeto era igual de misterioso que la espada, tenia mas o menos mi altura, pero no lo pude reconocer lo suficientemente bien, por alguna razón la luz del techo amenuó, y la espada era la única luz buena que había, él estaba de espaldas hacia mi...

 ** _POV Normal_**

CDP: ¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡Como has entrado!? ¿¡Quien eres!?

¿?: ... ¿En serio no me recuerdas...? -El sujeto daba una risa confiada, mientras le apuntaba con la espada- Vine para vengarme... Para vengarme de todo lo que has hecho... Por todos los que has matado... -Ash, que fue el único que podía escucharle (Junto a CDP) se quedó impresionado, y el sujeto volvió a dejar la mano muerta (Estar en una posición normal)- Por Swablu... -La espada emitía un brillo mas fuerte, empezaba a recorrer mas energía de la misma, y se abrió, dando paso a un filo de luz de un morado intenso- Por haberme matado...

Ash: _N-no puede ser... ¿Será...?_

CDP: N-no... T-tu eres... ¿¡PERO COMO?! ¡¡YO MISMO TE HABIA MATADO, **DEEMON**!!

Ash y los demás se quedaron impactados, menos Barry que aun estaba inconsciente, Altaria y Ash empezaban a llorar ligeramente...

Deemon: El mismo que viste y calza. -Dice sonriendo confiadamente y poniendose en posición de combate- Listo para la segunda ronda, esta vez no será tan fácil destruirme... a mi... y a mi futuro... al de todos... Ash, ¿Puedes luchar? -Ash se quedaba en silencio del impacto, el ojos verdes (Aunque ahora los tiene de un rojo brillante, debido a su poder, como pasa con los ojos azules en Ash xP) miraba hacia Deuce y Altaria, y estaban impactados- I see... (Ya veo...), descansad, yo me ocupo de él. Aunque lo antes que puedas ven al combate Ash... Necesitaremos de las técnicas para ganar.

Ash: _¿C-como lo... como lo sabe...?_ Deemon da una sonrisa confiada, y empieza a correr hacia CDP, este impactado y sin saber que hacer, lanza un rayo negro hacia él, que protege con su corazón, Deemon salta y da un primer espadazo, bloqueado por las dos garras de CDP, este le empuja hacia atrás, y rápidamente va hacia Deemon, que está indefenso en el aire... Pero... Justo antes de ser golpeado, Deemon desaparece de repente... Todo se quedó calmado, todos volvieron a impactarse... De repente CDP es golpeado a su espalda con gran fuerza, en direccion a Ash, el azabache se protege con su espada, aun no de ha recuperado de lo que era en verdad solo un dolor muscular. (No se rompió el hueso de nuevo yaiiii :D) Iba ha ser golpeado, hasta que el Xenomachine de CDP vuelve hacia detrás, como si fuese atraido. Vuelve a ser golpeado por la espada de Deemon, esta dejaba un rastro en la punta de la espada de un color rojo, que se mantenía en el aire, vuelve a repetirse lo mismo, solo que en este momento la espada rápidamente deja de fluir energía y se cierra, aunque aun fluye ese rastro es la punta de la espada.

Deemon: **¡¡Filooooooo...** -CDP se acerca a gran velocidad hacia Deemon, es imparable, parece fuerza gravitatoria. Mientras el espadachín apunta al cielo con la espada, sujetándola con las dos manos, empezaba a fluir rayitos rojos cerca de Deemon y la espada, mientras el arma temblaba.- **Ondeante!!**

Deemon chocó su espada con el suelo, mientras él se agachaba y la espada aun apuntando al cielo, entonces esta se abrió de golpe, con potencia y furia, haciendo que una gran energía roja y morada golpease a CDP, empujándolo fuertemente directo hacia Ash, este estaba de espaldas a él.

Deemon: Ash, ¡El ataque dorsal!

Ash rápidamente se levantó, como si las palabras de Deemon le diesen energías, y dio un salto, haciendo que la espada se activase de golpe, y que el filo aumentase de tamaño y de grosor, listo para dar el golpe.

Ash: **¡Ataque dorsal!**

La espada impactó de lleno, empujándole de nuevo hacia Deemon.

Deemon: _Es hora de acabar con esto..._

El ojos verdes activa a su corazón, que lanza un gran rayo de color blanco de bordes rojos, que impacta contra la máquina dejandola suspensa y estática en el aire...

Deemon: **Paul, ¡MUEREEEEE!** Deemon da un gran salto, mientras el filo de su espada aumenta de tamaño y grosor... Deemon atraviesa junto con la espada el pecho de la maquina, llevándose un cuerpo por delante, clavado en Toxoc...

Deemon cae al suelo de pie, con el cuerpo aun en la espada, la sangre recorría por la punta de Toxoc... pasando por el filo y derramándose al suelo... gota por gota... El espadachin apunta con la espada hacia los cielos, haciendo que la sangre caiga por el lado contrario de la misma...varias gotas caen, unas por el círculo, otras donde las venas, pero todas caían o en las manos del chico o en la cara del mismo, quien miraba con un semblante serio el cadáver...

Deemon: _Por fin... me he vengado... ¿Me ves Swablu...? Le he robado la vida a quien te la robó, y no solo a ti, sino a muchos mas pokemon y personas..._ _Por fin he hecho mi venganza... la de tu madre, y la mía..._

Las gotas seguían cayendo, todos recuperados miraban la escena perplejos... y solo había un silencio que parecía ser infinito... Se escuchaban las gotas caer al suelo desde la cara de Deemon... Sus ojos volvían a su verde natural y a su brillo normal... de una sacudida al suelo el cadáver se separa de la espada, se puede ver que ha sido atravesado completamente por esta, se hace una gran mancha en el suelo, y aunque Toxoc ahora fuese roja, se podía notar toda la sangre que corría sobre el... El heredero miró a su Altaria, y dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras una última gota caía de su puño derecho... y caía al suelo...

 **¿Lograran salvar a las chicas? ¿Porque Deemon sigue vivo? ¿Porque mató a Paul? Esto y mas en el siguiente episodio de esta gran historia...** **Increíble eh? Un episodio lleno de emociones, en la que un personaje tan querido para mi vuelve a las andadas, y no creáis, él no ha vuelto porque si, hay una razón que se dirá en el siguiente capitulo, que será un descanso de tanta pelea xD** **Deuce decía que no pensaban ni Deemon ni él matar a nadie, pero, porque Deemon le mato? Os dejaré vuestras suposiciones, pero si me conocéis bien sabréis cual NO es xD** **Tengo que decir que Toxoc a roto sus cadenas, igual que Doxic, ahora se llaman _New Doxic_ y _New Toxoc_ , ya que ahora tienen su infinito poder, y no están bloqueados. Si os habéis dado cuenta, Toxoc ha cambiado MUCHO al romper las cadenas: Ahora es color rojo y le fluye energía morada, antes era al revés, ahora es un grandísimo guiño a Monado, ya que encima son del mismo color xD Son casi iguales, pero iguales no son, tienen historia distinta y poderes distintos, y un diseño ligeramente distinto. Bueno, a responder reviews!**

 _Profesor Abeto_ PFFFF XDDDDDDDDD

Ya lo de Lysson acabó, pero la verdad es que ni caso a la arca del Team Flare. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!!! chaoo ;D

 _Diegoelsuper3_ Eso lo dudo xDDDDDDD Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap!

 _NoviadeMcanario_ Ayyy a mi me encanta decir por aquí lo muuucho que te amo :D

Yo **siempre** reviso los capítulos pero en móvil es mas difícil verlo y revisarlo tonta. Tu si que eres mala, aún así te amo con locuraaa ;3; Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo, un beso en esos dulces labios y un abrazo tan fuerte y tan largo que me desmayaré de amor. TE AMO

 **Y sin nada mas que decir, chaooooo**


	15. Teorías y Avances

Episodio 15: Teorías y avances.

El heredero miró a su Altaria, y dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras una última gota caía de su puño derecho... y caía al suelo...

Barry: ¿Y bien? -Decía mirando con molestia a Deemon-

Deemon: ...

Barry: ¿¡Porque cojones LE MATASTES...!?

Deemon: Mirad, allí esta el ascensor a la siguiente sala -Dice señalando una puerta de ascensor al fondo del campo de batalla, en la que las luces terminaban ahí- Mañana iremos allí, tenemos que enfrentarnos a nuestras siguientes rivales.

Ash: ¿Sabes quienes son?

Deemon: Sip, las **Corazones de Plata** , May y Dawn

Ash: ¿Q-que dices...? ¿Ella...? -Deemon asiente-

Deemon: Igual que con Barry, solo hará falta derrotarlas y ya, no es necesario matarlas.

Barry: ¿¡Entonces!? ¿¡Porque le matastes!?

Deemon: ¿Realmente quieres saberlo...? -Barry solo asiente- Él... -Mira el cadáver, para después mirar fijamente y con un semblante serio a Barry- Él **no estaba infectado**.

Barry: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Deemon: Todos creíais que él estaba infectado, hasta el equipo Xenón, pero en verdad él no lo estaba... Si lo hubiese estado, hubiese sido aun mas fácil derrotarle y no me hubiese matado... Entonces le hubiesen marcado a Ash como objetivo, su espada es la mas poderosa, por tanto, es el objetivo número uno, yo me quedo en amenaza importante, pero no como objetivo. A ti te marcaron como eliminador de amenazas y objetivos -dijo remarcando las dos ultimas palabras-, por eso ibas a por mi.

Barry: Wow... L-lo siento... yo...

Deemon: Se que era tu amigo, y se que duele perder a un ser querido -Pone su mano en el hombro de Barry-, pero él al perder en la liga Kalos, (Aquí la historia se modifica un poco de la original, en este caso, Paul lo intenta de nuevo en la liga Kalos, siendo derrotado fácilmente) decidió hacerse el mas fuerte, pero por el camino que no debía... Mato a muchos inocentes... m-mato a un amigo mio... -Dijo mirando a Altaria- Pero me he vengado... Tenemos que irnos de aqui, ¿Algún punto estrategico?

Ash: Tenemos una base provisional cercano, podremos descansar allá.

Deemon: Got it ( _Recibido_ ).

Deuce: Estas... vivo... -Dice acercándose lentamente a Deemon, impresionado, después de recuperarse de la insconciencia-

Deemon: Lo siento... Pero ya estoy listo para el combate, ya soy mucho mas fuerte.

Ash: ¿Te puedes creer que derroto y MATÓ a Paul, o mejor dicho, Corazón de Perditio? Pero él solo, yo solo di un ataque dorsal y ya.

Deuce: ¿Qué dices? ¿Porque le matastes?

Deemon: Te explicaremos por el camino, vamos a base.

 **Unas horas después**

Los chicos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de madera, Ash estaba con su Pikachu y Deemon con Toxoc sobre sus manos, que estaban encima de la mesa.

Deemon: ¿Ya le llamastes?

Ash: Sip, Clemont vendrá en unas horas. ¿Para que querías que le llamase?

Deemon: Le tengo una muy buena noticia... Se alegrará mucho. Por cierto, Deuce, ¿Qué tal el arma?

Deuce: Me tenias que haber dicho que podia convertirse en un franco mamaguevo.

Deemon: ¡Ya te habrán contado las razones capullo! No hace falta que me insultes tío...

Ash: Oye... Una cosa... ¿Como es que sigues vivo...?

Deuce: ¡Es verdad! ¿Por que?

Deemon mira al techo y respira profundamente, para sacar una sonrisa.

Deemon: En verdad... no estaba enamorado de Elisa... o mejor dicho, ella no es por la que tengo tanto poder... Es por... **Imyra**...

Deuce: ¡JA! ¡Y TU DICIENDO QUE ELLA NO TE GUSTABA!

Ash: ¿Quién es?

Deemon: Es mi amiga que relleno mi corazón tiempo atrás... y sigue rellenándolo... ... Había despertado... y creía que estaba muerto... podía ver ese charco de sangre en mi camisa y en el suelo pero... no tenia ninguna herida... y yo mismo recuerdo como me clavó esa garra... -Se hizo un silencio unos segundos- De repente noté como si se me parase el corazón... -Dice mientras pone su mano en su pecho, mas en concreto donde su corazón- Ella me dio el poder que necesitaba para volver a la vida, esas esperanzas... -Deemon saca una sonrisa- De la que menos me esperaba...

Ash: Pero... ¿Entonces no iras a por Elisa...?

Deemon: ¡Claro que si! Ella es una persona muy importante para mi, pienso ir a salvarla.

Ash: Aun así... nuestros poderes se basan en nuestro amor y motivación a la persona que amamos... ¿Como has llegado a ser tan fuerte tan rápido, si Imyra no esta en peligro?

Deemon: Ash... Ash... Ash... Si no las salvamos, el mundo esta acabado, ademas... nunca he visto a Imyra en persona... era todo chat, llamadas y videollamadas, Deuce y ella viven muy cerca, y yo lejos de ellos.

Ash: ¿Y donde vivís?

Deemon: En la región perdida... Es una región aislada del mundo entero, un lugar donde predomina las mecanizaciones mas que nada, y no existen los Pokemon... Se daba la leyenda de que existían los Pokimons, unas criaturas mitológicas, como por ejemplo un florero con patas, una tortuga de un cuerpo liquido o un dragón negro y gigante, que no tenia extremidades. Desde unos meses Deuce y yo sabemos cual era la verdad.

Ash: Nunca había oído de ese lugar... cuenta mas hombre.

Deemon: Hace muchísimo tiempo hubo una gran guerra entre dos grandes territorios que dominaban la tierra, Alpha y Omega... Alpha se basaba en la mecanización, pensaban que solo los humanos debían de existir en ese mundo, y que ellos tenían un poder infinito con sus creaciones, así mismo, creían que no habían dioses. Omega tenía una pasión por la naturaleza... pensaban que todos tendríamos que vivir en compañia, pero los Alpha no pensaban en eso... y al ver estos ideales enfrentados empezaron a atacarlos y así estalló la guerra... Por un lado, aviones de guerra, como el Spitfire, una bestia voladora, rápida y potente; tanques también, barcos, submarinos, todo un arsenal tecnológico...

Deuce miraba serio a Deemon, mientras Ash estaba impresionado.

Deemon: Alpha por su parte tenia a los pokemon, y con eso bastó, después de 30 años de guerra... acabaron reduciendo y derrotando a Omega, la que conocemos ahora como la región perdida... Esa guerra sucedió hace 50 años...

Ash: Increíble... aun así... porque no os pudisteis ver?

Deemon: La región Omega esta muy dividida, yo vivo en las zonas medianas, ellos en los bordes, cuanto mas al borde, mas alejados del resto de la región y con peores recursos estaban... Así que imagínate... No podía verlos... a duras penas por videollamada... Aun así... Los tres nos conocimos por lo mismo, nuestro afán y nuestro creer en los Pokimon, era muy negativo en la sociedad, te maltrataban, infravaloraban y hasta escupían por creer, por eso los tres lo mantuvimos en secreto... Estoy deseando volar en Altaria y estar con ella... pero antes toca derrotar al Equipo Xenón...

Instantes después daban unos golpes a la puerta y un grito de "¡Soy yo!" hacia que Ash se levantase, dejando entrar a Clemont...

 **Unas horas después**

Clemont: Así que sabes el funcionamiento de Toxoc... -Le decía a Deemon, quienes estaban fuera-

Deemon: Es solo una teoría, ya que claro, no todo esta descubierto...

Clemont: Pues cuenta tu teoría.

Deemon: ¿Sabes la tabla periodica no? El elemento Xenón en concreto...

Clemont: Sip, es un gas noble, lo que seria un elemento perfecto entre comillas, ¿No?

Deemon: Sip, pero... ¿Y si te digo que existe un elemento aún más perfecto y especial que los gases nobles?

Clemont: Cuenta... -Dice muy interesado-

Deemon: Es una especie de Xenón, pero puede estar en dos estados a la vez, gaseosa y sólida... Ademas de cambiar sus propiedades, tamaño, forma, color, estado, hasta puede ser intangible... Lo he llamado **éter**...

Clemont: ¿Donde está ese elemento?

Deemon: En tooodo el mundo... Cualquier lugar lleno de vida, todos, tanto personas, plantas, pokemon, etc. están con éter en su interior, y es algo indispensable en nuestra vida. Suele estar pegado al oxigeno, volviendose tan indispensable como dicho elemento desde tiempo atrás.

Clemont: Vaya... y al ser intangible como dijistes... No lo hemos podido descubrir.

Deemon: Exacto, y pienso que... Toxoc es un arma que manipula el éter, absorbiéndola del entorno y del espadachin, usándola a su antojo, por eso que el filo es una "luz", cuando es éter, en estado solido, pero a la vez no, es raro... Oye, creo que te llaman... mejor que vayas

Clemont: Es cierto... gracias hombre, hasta mañana.

 **Por la noche**

Deemon se encontraba en posición de ataque, mirando a un sujeto extraño... era él pero con colores negativos... Da un ligero movimiento, para que los dos corran a gran velocidad hacia su adversario, produciéndose un choque de espadas que dura largos segundos. Deemon da un paso hacia atrás, y desaparece, de repente, da un tajo por la espalda a su contrincante, empujándole fuertemente. Este se recupera rápidamente, pero al estar listo ya Deemon le daba un espadazo, bloqueado por su oponente, otro, y otro, y otro, y otro mas, cada espadazo era con mucha más furia que la anterior.

Deemon: ¡ _Venga venga! Tengo que derrotarme... ¡Tengo que mejorar!_

Deemon vuelve a dar un espadazo, quedándose en un bloqueo de espadas, Toxoc en vertical y la otra en horizontal, de la energía de los dos filos empiezan a salir chispas, y también del cuerpo de Deemon. Los dos se separan y dan un último espadazo a la vez, que se bloquea, separándose a varios metros, dejando también una onda de energía.

Se mantenían los dos mirándose fijamente, en posiciones ofensivas, los dos con la misma mirada y sonrisas confiadas.

Al asentir Deemon, corre con gran velocidad hacia su contrincante, este hace lo mismo. Espadazos continuos desde todas direcciones ocurren, dando chispazos una y otra vez, junto con ondas de energía. Deemon vuelve a dar una sonrisa confiada, y con uno de sus pies pega una fuerte patada al contrario, alejándole metros atrás.

Deemon: Toxoc, **¡OVERDRIVE!**

 _(Ahora os recomiendo escuchar "Xandu - Stronger than you (Sans Versión)" o "Wir Fliegen (Xenoblade Chronicles X)")_

De repente la espada empieza a abrirse aun mas, el filo del arma aumenta y tiene un color rojo, también deja un rastro en la punta de dicho color. La espada aumenta de tamaño y los ojos de Deemon se vuelven rojos brillantes, mientras el arma abría aun más la parte delantera del circulo, moviéndose hasta el lado donde se empuña la misma. De un paso Deemon se impulsa hasta su contrincante, clavándole la espada en un hombro, empiezan a aparecer chispas en el cuerpo del ojos verdes (Ahora rojos :v), un giro de muñeca y saca la espada del hombro, dando un giro sobre si mismo, golpeando horizontalmente, agarra al enemigo del brazo y le asesta un golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura de la espada, para darle otro espadazo, el enemigo se defiende pero la Toxoc atraviesa el arma del enemigo, dando otro golpe, después le pega una patada, empujándole al suelo, mientras caía a gran velocidad Deemon le seguia, cierra su espada rápidamente, y salta encima de su enemigo, a un metro y medio aproximadamente de él. Cae de espaldas (El contrario), y al primer bote, Deemon cae sobre el contrincante a gran velocidad, abriendo de nuevo la espada, y clavando todo el filo en su pecho. Después sube la espada hacia arriba, empujando al enemigo hasta el cielo, dejándolo estático. Deemon hecha la espada hacia atrás (Como si la llevase para dentro, como si fuese a lanzarla, por así decirlo), cerrándola, y luego lleva la espada hacia delante, como si apuntase al enemigo con ella, el filo a su vez se abre y adquiere una gran longitud, clavándose en la barriga del mismo. Después vuelve a llevar su espada hasta él, con el cuerpo de su contrario. Agarra su cabeza y la estampa contra en suelo con la mano, agarrándola...

Deemon: No soy tu... soy MUCHO MEJOR Dice clavando la espada sobre el pecho, por última vez. El contrincante desaparece convirtiéndose en polvos de éter, que entran en el circulo de Toxoc. Después, Deemon cae al suelo temblando y con mucha electricidad, aguantando el dolor en silencio...

 **... ... ...**

 **Y bueno, aquí lo tenéis :3**

 **No he podido subir el capítulo por falta de inspiración, muchos problemas amorosos y demás, pero bueno, al final aquí estáis leyendo esto, así que es señal de que estoy "remontando" de nuevo la historia, tengo muuchas ganas de acabar ya jeje, pero seguramente me venga una depresión y problemas amorosos y bla bla bla y me tenga que joder :v**

 **Solo responderé la review que mas me ha dado ganas de responder sorry xd**

Dlandini: **_Pues si, esta muy basada en Xenoblade, pero intento ponerlo todo distinto y sacarlo de una manera distinta, aunque no me salga muy bien... Pero si, las bases están basadas en Xenoblade, lo siento, me gusta demasiado Xenoblade_**

 **Dicho esto, me voy, byeee**


	16. La batalla Plateada

**Episodio 16:** _La batalla Plateada_

 _ **Pov Deemon**_

Abrí ligeramente los ojos... Estaba en una cama, Ash y los demás me observaban preocupados... Yo simplemente do una sonrisa, y les expliqué que me pasaba, **Overdrive** me daña después de ser usado, mi corazón me dijo lo poderoso que es esa técnica, justo después de despertarme, es jugársela a que antes de que acabe los efectos, haya derrotado mis enemigos. Me levanté y miré la hora, había estado inconsciente toda la noche... Me bebí el café de Deuce (Típica broma entre nosotros dos), cogí mi arma y me dispuse a salir de la base, pero Ash me agarró del brazo...

Ash: ¿Crees que después de eso vamos a dejarte luchar tan temprano?

Le solté y salí corriendo, los demás me siguieron, y llegué a la entrada a la base del Equipo Xenón...

Yo: ¿Vamos? -Les dije señalando la puerta-

Me sentía lleno de energía, y sentía como si ella estuviese a mi lado... Sin duda este día, iba a ser muy bueno, teníamos su apoyo para ayudarme.. Como siempre, así que abrí las puertas, y la sala estaba igual que como cuando entramos... Vi el cadáver de Paul, y me senté a su lado. La sangre del suelo ya estaba seca, aun así recogí un poco con mi dedo, mi corazón empezó a latir muy lento...

Yo: _Mierda... Aguanta Deemon, tienes que aguantar hasta el final... por Imyra, por todos, aun no te puede matar... Aguanta..._

 _ **POV Ash**_

Noté a Deemon muy agitado, puso su mano izquierda sobre su corazón, me acerqué a verle y su mano se había puesto de color negro... Desde que notó mi presencia, como arte de magia ese color negro como que entró por su cuerpo, dejándole el color carne que siempre ha tenido... Aun así, le dejé de dar importancia, con su mirada me dijo todo... Que no era algo importante. que estaba bien, con esa sonrisa confiada, y medio tierna, me recordó a Serena... Y también me demostró por quienes luchamos, así que le levanté y fui en dirección al ascensor, y él me siguió, entró en el ascensor, subió por encima gracias a una apertura, nos dijo que subiésemos, y que el ascensor era una trampa y se rompería. Sacó su corazón y lo elevó un poco por encima de nosotros, este emitía una luz roja, así que podíamos ver el final, que no era muy lejano. Mientras escalábamos todos estábamos de los nervios, aunque Deemon era el único con una serenidad increíble... Después de subir, la cuerda se rompió, cayendo el ascensor consigo... Todos respiramos aliviados. A continuación vimos una sala prácticamente igual que la anterior, y Deuce se quejó de la originalidad de los que crearon esta torre, provocando cierta risa en nosotros.

 _ **POV Deuce**_

Al dar esa "reprimenda a los constructores" las luces empezaron a aparecer, llegando a dos partes del techo, esas partes de abrieron y bajaron dos maquinas, eran las corazones de plata, yo estaba a punto de sacar mi franco, cuando Deemon dio un alto al fuego...

 _ **POV Deemon**_

Me acerqué lentamente a ellas, con las manos en alto, sin espada ni nada. Me apuntaban con sus espadas, y observé que no era como en los planos, al final han puesto ese prototipo... Sonreí y les dije "Las damas primero" mientras daba una reverencia. Hora de usar mi plan...

 _ **POV Normal**_

Deemon empezó a emitir un aura roja, mientras apuntaba su mano a una de los corazones, cerró los ojos, y empezó a fluir una energía entre ellos dos... Todos los miraban impresionados, mas la que no estaba en contacto con Deemon fue a por él con intención de matarle... Justo antes de que ocurriese, Ash bloqueó una de las espadas contrarias y la empujó un poco. Rápidamente dio un salto con el que golpeó al enemigo, empujándola mas metros alejada del ojos verdes. Ash al tocar el suelo, a una velocidad in-sensorial volvió a golpear a el corazón, ella se intentaba defender, mas el azabache esquivaba sus golpes, atacándola una y otra vez. Entonces la corazón que tuvo contacto con Deemon de repente corrió hacia su compañera, y la empujó con sus propulsores mientras le daba espadazos una y otra vez con sus espadas dobles. Aprovechando el momento, Deuce corrió hacia la espalda de su adversaria, y empezó a romperle los propulsores (A la que no estaba controlada, la llamaremos CP2, y a la "controlada", CP1), a lo que rápidamente Deemon (Con sus ojos ya rojos) la golpeó por la espalda, y CP1 actuó de una manera perfectamente sincronizada, separándose para que no le afectase el golpe a ella. Deemon miró a Ash, y este corrió hacia ella, dando un salto bastante alto, y lanzando la espada al estar en el culmen del impulso, dando un golpe directo en la maquina. Esta explotó, y Deemon corrió y agarró el cuerpo antes de la caída... CP1 se puso de rodillas (Pero de una sola, como si se fuese a casar), y de la parte de abajo (La entrepierna vamos, no piensen mal gente, estas maquinas tienen su salida y entrada por ahí), saliendo una persona dentro de la Xenmachine... Las dos tenian un cuerpo plateado, tirando para blanco, a continuación le pidió a Deuce que le disparase, y Deemon le dijo lo que tenia que hacer con la mirada. El francotirador disparó al corazón de la chica, más la bala atravesó el cuerpo cual fantasma, cayendo ella al suelo...

* * *

 _ **Horas después: Base aliada**_

El equipo estaba sentado en la misma mesa de cuando empezaron ha hablar con Deemon, las chicas estaban en la cama acostadas, reponiéndose. una de ellas se levantó, y llamó a Deemon:

¿?: ¡Ey, ya estoy despierta! -Dice acercandose a Deemon-

Deemon: Veo que pude quitarte el virus por un momento y poder contactar contigo, gracias por ayudarnos **Dawn**.

Esta se quitó el casco que tenía, sorprendiendo a la mayoría del grupo, un pelo negro y unos ojos azules salian a la luz tras mucho tiempo, embobando a Clemmont, Deuce y Ash, Deemon la miraba con una sonrisa.

Dawn: ¿Pronto se levantará **May**?

Deemon: Sep, tan solo hay que esperar, sientate sientate, seguro que tienes mucho que contarnos.

Dawn: Claro, quieres que me siente, sin sillas en los que pueda, ¿No?

Deemon: No siempre se necesitan sillas -Le dijo separando ligeramente su silla de la mesa, y dando golpecitos en su pierna.- Un espadachín siempre tiene que estar a disposición de una dama.

Dawn: P-pero... ¡Ayy vale! -Dijo sentandose en las piernas de Deemon, ligeramente sonrojada- La proxima vez te tiro de la silla y me la quedo yo -Dijo un poco molesta por la vergüenza que pasaba-

Deemon: Pues cuando pase eso me sentaré encima de tus piernas entonces.

Dawn: ¡P-pues cuando esas te tiraré a la mesa!

Deemon: Nop, no lo harás

Dawn: Si

Deemon: Nop -Empieza a reirse ligeramente-

Dawn: ¡Eres un...! -Se girá y le intenta dar una cachetada, pero Deemon lo bloquea- ...

Deemon: ...

Dawn: ...

Deemon...

Dawn: ..

Deemon: Te faltó un punto suspensivo.

Dawn: A ti te falta la inteligencia.

Todos los demás: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOO!

Después de eso empezaron las risas y fiestas, Deuce sacó una botella de alcohol pero Deemon se la quitó y la tiró por la ventana, haciendo que el casi-alcohólico llorase cómicamente. Mas y mas sucesos divertidos ocurrieron, pasando una gran noche todos juntos, incluyendo May, que había despertado tiempo después...

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, lo siento por no haber escrito, es que estoy MUY POCO MOTIVADO para escribir caps, pero bueno, ya tan solo quedan dos para llegar a lo que mas ganas tengo, que ya lo estoy escribiendo y todo x'D.**

 **Ademas tengo muuuchos líos con los estudios, pero POR FIN terminé con los problemas amorosos, ya estoy con estabilidad y muuuucha felicidad, ahora, toca responder reviews :3**

 **Sabéis** **? Pereza de responder reviews xd, ya en el próximo capitulo los respondo prometido xD**

 **Bueno, disfrutad de la semana, nos veremos... Algún día xDDDDDD**

 **PD: Mariby te amo**


	17. Rojo, Azul, Naranja, Negro

**Episodio 17:** _Rojo, Azul, Naranja, Negro_

Deemon: D-dios...

Dawn: M-mas fuerte por favor...

Deemon: O-oh si...

Dawn: ¡D-dame mas duro!

De repente Ash abre una puerta de una habitación, donde se encontraban a oscuras Deemon y Dawn, Deemon estaba encima de ella y los dos tapados por una manta, estaban en una cama.

Ash: ... ¿Pero que...?

Deemon: E-espera esto no es lo que parece

Ash: ¿Estas...?

Dawn: No aguanto mas... -Dawn se empieza a reír muy fuerte, después Deemon se baja de ella y se acuesta a su lado-

Deemon: ¡Buena esa! -Dice levantando la palma de la mano, y ella chocandole los 5, luego el ojos verdes se empieza a reír también y abraza a Dawn- Ha sido demasiado bueno d-dios.

Dawn: Siiii -Contesta riéndose con un poco de sonrojo-

Ash: Em... ¿Qué está pasando?

Dawn: Solo bromeábamos, dando gemidos falsos a ver quien venía primero pensando que estábamos f*ll*ndo, ¡Y has picado tú! -Argumenta mientras empieza a llorar de la risa (Deemon tambien) y se quitan las mantas, dándose a notar que tenían todas sus prendas puestas-

Ash: ... Mejor os dejo solos, seguid "haciéndolo" si eso, que tal parece que lo estáis disfrutando.

Deemon: ¡VAYA QUE SI! -Dice riendo y llorando mas fuerte mientras abraza con mayor fuerza a su amiga, después Ash enciende la luz (Prende para los latinos) y cierra la puerta, dejándolos solos- B-bueno... -Habla secando sus lagrimas y las de ella, sonrojandola un poco mas- ¿Te puedo... contar un secreto?

Dawn: Sabes que si, aquí tienes a tu mejor amiga para ello... ¿Qué pasa?

Deemon, con una cara triste, agarra una de las manos de Dawn con la suya. Entonces un color negro aparece de la camisa de él, más en concreto donde la zona del corazón, que se expande lentamente por su cuerpo... Dawn se queda impactada...

Dawn: ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué..qué es...?

Deemon: ... Verás... -La abraza fuerte y le empieza a susurrar algo por el oído-

Dawn: No puede ser...

Deemon: Seh... Te quiero, que lo sepas...

Dawn: Y yo bobo... -Dice abrazándole de nuevo, mientras desaparece ese negro del cuerpo de Deemon- ¿Vamos a dormir si...?

Deemon: Seh... Buenas noches...

Dawn: ¿Puedo..?

Deemon: Ahora mismo es lo que me hace mas falta.

Y despues de Dawn abrazar a Deemon, estos dos duermen juntos y abrazados... Entre sollozos...

Ash: ¿Crees que lo conseguiremos? -Dice Ash subiendo unas escaleras, junto con Deemon y Deuce-

Deuce: Vamos, seguro que sí, es la hora de la venganza.

Deemon: Tanto luchar, solo para este momento... Lo conseguiremos, por ellas.

Ash: Tienes razón, vamos a luchar, por ellas...

Deemon: Y recordar que...

 ** _FlashBack_**

 _Deemon: ¡Vete! ¡Yo me ocupo de él!_

 _Deuce: No seas tonto, ¡Te capturará!_

 _Deemon: Me da igual, voy a salvarte, me quiere a mi, no a ti, corre._

 _Deuce: Pero..._

 _Deemon: ¡VAMOS! -Dice mientra su espada se abre- Ganaré tiempo, ¡Tu huye!_

 _Deuce:... -Deuce intenta irse poco a poco, a pesar de tener la pierna rota-_

Deuce: Deemon... bien, ya estoy lejos, solo espe... -Al lado de Deuce un árbol cae, el chico se acerca, viendo a Deemon medio-inconsciente-

Deemon: ¿E-eres... tú...?

Deuce: Así que era esto lo que querías, ¿No?

Deemon: No soy tan tonto como para dejarme atrapar... Solo estaba actuando, que mejor que aprovechar el impulso de su arma para huir, aunque... duele, jeje.

Deuce: Serás imbécil... Menos mal que estas vivo, ¿Algún hueso roto?

Deemon: Si hubiese alguno sería la cabeza, y no me preguntes como he aguantado ileso que ni se. A por cierto, PRINGAOOOOO', te rompiste algo con una caidita JA.

Deuce: Esto es broma, ¿Verdad?

Deemon: Sabes que si. -Se levanta y se acerca a Deuce- Agárrate a mi hombro, vamos a algún lugar mas seguro.

Deuce: Pero...

Deemon: Si, nos vengaremos... Algún día...

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Deemon: Lo conseguiremos, juntos.

Ash: Bien... aquí estamos... -Ash abre una puerta, y se ve una sala parecida a las anteriores, pero con un gran trono gigante, encima, está sentado una máquina de aspecto humanoide grande y color dorado.-

Deuce: Es él... ¿Verdad? -Dice preparando su arma, convirtiéndola en un francotirador-

Deemon: Si... -Da unos pasos adelante, empuña su espada mientras apunta al enemigo, este, se levanta de su trono, mirándolos fijamente.-

¿?: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, eh, ¿Sujeto 01?

Deemon: Pues si, **Alain**.

Ash: ... Él es...

Deemon: Si, lo es, esto es lo que pasa cuando realmente te das cuenta de en que equipo malvado trabajaste, pero te aprovechas...

Deuce: Espera, ¿ **Corazón Dorado** es ese chico que vimos en semifinales?

Deemon: Seh.. ¿Increible? Ese chico al que machacamos en semi es en realidad el que casi nos mata. Irónico.

Alain: Tsk, venís a mi morada, y os poneis ha hablar sobre mi. Ya se acerca la hora de conseguir el **poder de los dioses**. **_Athmantis_** , **_Bedromeda_** , iré a por ustedes, y os mataré.

Deemon: Eso tendrás que verlo, chicos, vamos a la batalla final. -Dice colocándose en posición de combate, mientras todos se preparan para el combate, y Ash se pone enfrente de Deemon.-

Ash: Esto lo lidero yo, ¿Si?

Deemon: Venga.

Ash corre hacia el enemigo, mientras da un salto alto. A su vez pone su pie en el aire, pareciendo que está posándolo sobre un muro. Gracias a eso da un rápido impulso sobre el aire, en dirección a la maquina. Corazón Dorado (Abreviando, CD) se sorprende, y con una gran espada (Digamos que... tiene 7 metros la espada, y 8 la máquina) se consigue defender a secas, aunque es empujado hacia atras ligeramente. Deemon aparece justo por delante. Dando un espadazo al aire, dirección arriba-abajo. De repente cae un rayo rojo y blanco de gran tamaño que ataca al objetivo. Ash con otro impulso se acerca a CD, alarga el tamaño del filo de su espada, y asesta 4 golpes que lo dañan severamente. Un rayo con forma de dragón decide acabar con esto, pero la XenMachine agarra su arma con las dos manos, y parte sin dificultad el ataque, saliendo ileso. A continuacion dos bolas doradas flotantes. Estas se abren, y revelan un cañón, con el que dan disparos lasers a nuestros protagonistas. A seña con la cabeza, se separan y empiezan a confundir a los nuevos contrincantes. Uno de ellos explota de repente, a causa de Deuce y su francotirador.

Deemon: ¡Ash, usemoslo!

Los herederos sacan sus corazones con una sonrisa confiada. Usan sus ataques para atraer y juntar a las bolas. Mientras tanto, CD se acerca a los aliados, aunque es entorpecido y distraído por el francotirador. El corazón de Ash va preparando un ataque de nuevo, pero el de Deemon se pone justo por delante cargando un ataque también. Esto da de resultado un gran rayo de color rojo con morado, envuelto en un tornado de espinas azules, claras y oscuras, que se autodirigen a los adversarios. (Si recordáis, Deemon tiene un rayo rojo mas o menos pequeño como ataque de su corazón, y Ash tiene un torbellino de espinas azules) Los enemigos son destruidos, y CD se lleva un golpe extra. Aprovechando, a base de impulsos y teletransporte, los espadachines comienzan un combo: Deemon ataca de frente, y con un espadazo al suelo levanta la maquina, que aprovecha Ash para atacar en el centro de la mecanización. Alain intenta defenderse con la cola de su maquina, mas es desviada por Deemon, quien releva a Ash con los ataques. Con un último espadazo, el enemigo sale disparado. El objetivo, con su cola llena de cañones, apunta a los aliados, y con todos sus armas a distancia, crea un disparo de color dorado, y muy poderoso. De la misma manera que antes, Deemon y Ash crean un escudo mas poderoso, aunque pocos rayos rompen el escudo dañandoles. Aun así, avanzan enfrente de Alain. Él como ataque desesperado intenta un espadazo horizontal, pero gracias a la fuerza de las espadas sagradas, entre los dos logran protegerse y romper el arma enemiga. Ash da un impulso atravesándole un brazo y situadandose a su espalda. Los dos, a gran velocidad, se lanzan la espada al otro, agarrando la de su compañero y atravesando otra parte del enemigo. Los dos simultáneamente dan un espadazo en el suelo, levantando a gran altura al XenMachine. Después dan un impulso directo hacia el enemigo, mientras los dos brillan con una luz blanca. Al apagarse, un chico alto, con una Z en las mejillas, pelo negro y ojos naranjas da un impulso hacia Alain. Este nuevo sujeto llevaba una espada bastante grande, parecida a las espadas sagradas, pero de color naranja con toques azules y rojos. Esta nueva espada, llamaba **Armaggedon** , atraviesa la maquina rápidamente, resquebrajando el techo, y causando una gran explosión...

Después de ese golpe final, los espadachines se separan. A continuación caen rendidos al suelo, aunque rápidamente se levantan y se miran fijamente. Los dos tiene heridas y cortes por todo el cuerpo, junto con la electrocutacion. Se acercan Dawn y May, junto con Clemont. Deemon les señala con la cabeza unas puertas detrás del trono, y estos van allí. En el acto, y sin que se den cuenta (Menos Ash y Deuce, ellos si), Deemon se desmaya...

 ** _POV Deemon_**

Varias imágenes: Un avión de guerra, un hombre mecánico, una larga torre, un anillo. **NE6R0DAD3LALWN0**

 ** _POV Normal_**

Deemon: ¡NO!

Grita intentando levantarse, pero se cae al suelo y empieza a temblar. Un color negro poco a poco empieza a recubrir el cuerpo de Deemon. Dawn llega y corre hacia el ojos verdes, quien solloza de dolor. Todos estaban impactados. Deemon de repente flota y se estampa contra la pared. Su espada estaba en el mismo lugar anterior a ese flote.

De3m0n: U-usal0 cual flecha... V-viene ella..

Instintivamente Deuce convierte su arma en un arco y agarra la espada, después tensa el arco usando a Toxoc como flecha.

Ash: ¿¡Qué haces!?

Deuce: ¿Viene..?

Deemon: S-s... -Deuce mira los ojos adoloridos de Deemon, y este asiente a duras penas mientras tiembla entre lagrimas-

Deuce: Lo haré... Nos veremos en el infierno... Y tranquilo, la cuidaré. Te quiero.

Deuce destensa el arco. Deemon queda enganchado en la pared, atravesado por su espada. Su corazón, de un color negro sale, a duras pensas mientras se nota que es atravesado por el arma. El corazón se rompe. Deemon muere.

Ash: Porque...

Dawn: ... Deemon nunca había dejado de estar infectado...

Deuce: Exacto, después de su primera muerte, sus defensas y "anticuerpos" ante el virus desaparecieron. Y aquí lo vistes. **C.H.A.R.A** estuvo a punto de controlarle. A esto llegó a evolucionar. Él fue el primer sujeto, el 01, el único que tuvo el virus C.H.A.R.A...

Dawn: Él sabía que esta era la única manera de acabar con el virus...

¿?: ¿Acabar? ¿C0n qu1én?

De los restos del corazón salió un líquido negro, que se unió en una esfera flotante. Tiempo después, le salieron extremidades, y después un cuerpo, todo era de un color negro. Y sus ojos, se abrían cual ojos de lagarto, de un color rojo, rojo sangre.

¿?: Ah0ra mismo t3neis suert3... La pr0xima vez... M0R1R315. -D3sapar3ce-

 ** _Hasta aquí el final de la primera temporada. Espero que la mayoría estéis en la tercera, y última temporada,_** ** _que aun así... No se si llegaré a crearla o terminarla, depende del apoyo._**

 ** _Aviso de que será un crossover con Xenoblade Chronicles X, y que el script está eliminado._**

 ** _Tengo que agradecer a todos los que han leido las dos temporadas, y todos los que han esperado mucho tiempo por cada capitulo... Pero esto es solo un hobbie, y últimamente no me he sentido con demasiadas ganas de escribir, especialmente por el tema de los combates, lo que mas me gusta imaginar o preparar es lo que mas pereza y esfuerzo me da escribir..._**

 ** _La siguiente temporada no será únicamente un CrossOver con XCX, sino que también será una historia variada en cuanto a los géneros que habrá, puede que hasta haya lemmon (?). No diré nada, pero si que va a superar en gran medida a esta temporada._**

 ** _Antes de ir a por las reviews, os avisaré de que esta nueva temporada tendrá una mecánica extraña, pero divertida. Las " Users Misions" Y bien, que es? Os explico. Una User mision es como en un videojuego, tienes una misión y para completarla tienes que cumplir un requisito. Demos de ejemplo que la primera misión es... Yo que se, que consigamos un lector y comente. Bien, en el siguiente capitulo al suceso, al final del cap. se diría que se ha completado una misión, y por tanto, tenéis por ejemplo un episodio extra que hable sobre el pasado de algún personaje._**

 ** _Como veis no es algo muy bestia, pero si un detallito, y así, dependiendo de la gente, y de vuestra interacción, tendréis mas contenido o no. Hasta estoy pensando en el hecho de desbloquear finales ocultos o alternativos, así que ir superando estas misiones, no es cosa corta._**

 ** _Bueno, creo que es hora de responder las últimas reviews, so... Go!! :_** 3

 _ **Dlandi:** Dawn es guapa y unos ojos azules enamoran a cualquiera :v. Ahora en serio, como verás debido al ataque ese de conexión que hizo Deemon, Dawn y él crearon una fuerte amistad... Por ello ser tan suelto, por la amistad. Me alegro de ver que has estado en este capitulo, y espero que alguien que conoce XC como tu, esté en la siguiente temporada, que recomiendo que si no te has pasado XCX y no quieres spoilers, no lo leas. Aunque bueno, son armas avanzadas de los Skells junto con modelos y poco más, así que no es grave. Nos vemos en la siguiente historia!!!_

 _ **Mariby:** Me alegra ver que te haya gustado tanto ese final :3 Espero que a pesar del final extraño, te haya gustado todo el capitulo, nos vemos en la siguiente historia. _


End file.
